A Blazing Lion's Plains
by PR0F.GMK
Summary: After a simple scouting mission goes wrong, Lyn and Roy are left as the only survivors of their group. Looking for shelter for the night in a world not of their own, they discover just how deep their feelings for each other goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Whoa, this is a surprise. Roy and Lyn? Those's tags aren't wrong. I've actually had this done for a while now and been looking for a good time to release it, don't know why I decided around Halloween but what the hell they're both wearing alt. costumes so I guess that's good enough.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Another nameless soldier fell among the countless others that had come her way. Their body landing with a thud on the dirt underneath. But what separated this enemy from the rest, was that they had managed to sneak up behind her. A remarkable feat, even if she was distracted with the movements of the other enemies in the distance

Lyn let out a disgruntled groan as she sheathed her sword. Taking a look into the dense forest in front of her, she could see the glimpse of enemy soldiers making their way slowly, but surely through it. And then, turning back, she looked out into the plains she was just previously facing towards, the wall of enemies guarding the fort behind them. They had gotten closer.

She was being surrounded.

A simple scouting mission. That was what this was supposed to be. Learn the terrain of this world and report back to her group to take it later. But if they took her down, she would be revived back in Askr, memories lost with the inability to help her group in this mission any longer.

But Lyn was a proud woman, a warrior of the plains. She would not go down without a fight.

And so, she picked up her bow, having discarded it quickly when she realized the enemy's presence behind her before cutting them down. And so, picking it up, she completed her Legendary attire. Her blue dress looking like a much more exquisite version of her usual one, with a new set of patterns along its only one slit running up to her hip instead of two, showing off her toned, limber bare leg. Her feet encased in a pair brown-leather-boots. On the upper end of her body, her ample chest had a metal guard resting against one-half of her chest as its straps went around her side and over her shoulders, securing the fur cape that rested on her back. Her slim waist adoring a multitude of accessories, from a red sash to greenish-roped threats, to some charms. All important mementos of her tribe as they were secured by a firm belt that held up her sword and quiver on both her sides.

While she had to admit the pride she felt in wearing the outfit that represented her tribe. She couldn't help but prefer her regular, much more simple attire. Still, she couldn't deny the strength and skill she inexplicably possessed when she used this form. That, and it gave her much more freedom of movement compared to her other, forms and attires.

Quickly scaling up the tree she was originally perched on, she drew her bow, focusing on the incoming wave of attackers from the plains. The ones in the forest behind her would still take some time to reach her, and she was sure she'd be able to hear when they were close enough. For now, she wanted to warn the human wall in front of her just how deadly she could be, from up close, or afar.

Only to then lower her weapon when she noticed them suddenly stop, some sort of commotion appearing to be taken place by their rear as she noticed how they turned away from her.

"Don't let him through!"

"Where'd he come from!"

"It's just a kid!"

_'Huh?'_

Lyn's eyes narrowed as she saw something break through the wall of soldiers. Revealing a familiar looking young man riding atop a steed. His cape blowing against the wind as he swung a large sword with remarkable strength and ease that betrayed his form.

Lyn almost mistook him for his Father for a moment.

"Roy!" She cried out from atop her perch. Hoping to get his attention. And even from this distance, she could see the relief that came over his face as he heard her. Reigning in his steed and having it gallop towards her. With a mass of enemy cavaliers on his tail.

Drawing her bow once again, the Lady of the Wind lived up to her title as arrows flew through the air. Striking the enemy soldiers that had gotten just a bit too close to Roy for her liking with precise accuracy as they fell from their steeds one after the other. The Brave Hero making his way as fast as he could to his trapped ally.

Lyn didn't even hesitate when Roy had his horse slow down as he reached her location, right below her branch, she let herself fall into his open arms. The two grunting slightly as she landed atop of his lap, her legs and head held out to either side as Roy had caught her bridal style. But she paid it no mind as she turned her head to the side and past his back, Looking at the new group of cavaliers, and wyvern riders that were now charging at them.

"Go!" She shouted, with Roy immediately nodding to her command as he gave a simple tap of the heel to his steed. Who gave a battle cry as it began charging away with remarkable speed. Keeping a distance between the Heroes and their pursuing enemies. But that didn't mean they didn't need to be taken care of.

"Focus on getting us out of here, I'll deal with the enemies!" Lyn informed Roy as she quickly repositioned herself on his lap. Sitting upright she let her legs continue to hang off the side, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting them extend past it as she drew her bow as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Making sure to keep their bodies tightly pressed together in an effort to reduce any potential ragdolling and sudden crashes with their bodies due to their mode of transportation and help her accuracy.

Roy, for his part, was silent as he focused on his task, not even sparing a glance at his companion as he saw her hand extend backward with her bowstring out of the corner of his eye. Still, deep down, that didn't change the slight embarrassment and tension he felt with her so close. But he could ignore it in favor of surviving, for now as they attempted to escape.

"Can you try and steady our pace a bit?" He heard her question, the cries of a Wyvern and the thud of something hitting the ground revealing what her last target was.

"Got it!" He replied, doing his best to keep his steed from moving along too radically along the plains as it followed his command. Never did he think would he have become this close with a steed. But he had to admit, the bond he felt with this one was strong. Probably thanks to the lessons Lyn had given him herself.

"Thanks," Lyn told him with gratitude after he heard her shoot her next shot.

"Not a problem!" Roy replied with some pride, not being able to hide the small smile on his face from her appreciation, "Did we lose them?" He questioned right afterward, a hint of worry in his voice.

But luckily, the relieved sigh he heard from Lyn buried that worry, "I think so," She told him, letting her body relax against his, letting the tight grip she held on her bow lessened while keeping their bodies embraced.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me," She whispered tiredly as his horse's pace now started to slow down from its blistering speed to a much more steady gallop, her tone low as she truly thought she was gonna die in battle back there without his sudden appearance as her deep, rhythmic breathing tried to calm her body down and steady her pumping heart. Even though she would be revived, it didn't make losing her life, or memories any less terrifying, "But how did you know to come?" She questioned afterward, confusion now present in her voice as she pulled her head off his shoulder to look at the younger boy.

Who in turn, offered her a sad look, "The others and I got ambushed shortly after you left, I was the only one that was able to escape." He informed her with a sorrowful tone, Lyn offering a quick mental praying to their fallen comrades as he continued, "I thought about going back through the emergency portal to inform the others this world was much more dangerous than we originally thought, but then I remembered you were still out there. So, I decided to come and get you and warn you..."

Lyn gave a sympathetic, yet somewhat disappointed look, "You should've gotten yourself out, you know," She told him, "I would understand the need to inform the Order instead of coming to rescue me, that information is more important than a life that can be revived."

Roy couldn't help but look away in embarrassment, "I know, but, when I thought about you in danger, I couldn't stop myself from acting," He admitted before adding in a much lower tone, "Sorry if I disappointed you, Auntie Lyn,"

The green-hair woman shook her head with a sigh, "I'm not disappointed, just next time, don't be so reckless," She told him with an apologetic tone, attempting to calm him down and let him know she wasn't mad before her voice took on a more annoyed tone to match the look she was now giving him as she said, "And what have I told you about calling me, _Auntie_?"

Roy quickly tensed up and gave a gulp of fear at his mistake, "Sorry, just slip out," He apologized, mentally berating himself for who knows how many times he had to remind himself the woman next to him was not the one he knew back in his old world. She had yet, or possibly never, make the decision that would have become his aunt. She was still in her younger years, her prime. The one that his Father and Mother would mention in recounts of their adventures.

She shook her head again, "It's alright, in any case, let's focus on finding shelter for the night, the sun's starting to get low. We can focus on getting out of this world tomorrow." She stated, deciding to change the subject as the two now look on in front of them, trying to glimpse for something they could use for the night. Lyn not noticing the gaze he held at her relaxed face as looked on. The Young Lion thinking back to when he had first saw her at her prime, instead of the older version he had known early in his life and unfortunately, was no longer around.

She was more striking than he ever imagined her to be, the tales he had heard and the paintings he had view did not compare to what he actually saw. And right now, her body was pressed up against him, with Lyn making no effort to remove herself from his lap for the time being as they continued to ride on. The soft jiggles and bounces their bodies experience causing some friction between both their forms. Roy doing his best not to focusing on the way her the cloth that contained her breasts snuck under his neck and shoulder guards and pressed against his chest, or how the slit on her dress had opened up enough for her bare upper thigh to rest against his stomach, not to mention the way her bottom moved around his lap.

While he enjoyed how his Brave Outfit made him resembled his Father, he couldn't help but wish he was wearing his usual armor. The baggy and thick cloth was a nice change. But at least with his regular attire, he wouldn't feel her form so thoroughly, and better fight back against the rising erection he was now feeling.

"Over there!" Lyn suddenly shouted, snapping the Roy out of his thoughts as he saw her gaze set in a particular direction as her arm shot out to better point it out, while her other continued to keep itself wrap around Roy's neck. The boy turned lord making out the small, but undoubtedly cabin in the distance next to foliage of trees.

And so, with a light tug of the reign, he had his horse go off in that direction. Relief coming over his face with a smile at finally finding a place to rest. Not noticing the brief look of shock now present on Lyn's face as she kept her face forward. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, as she felt something hard continually poke her bottom with every bump...

* * *

"At least it looks better than the outside," Roy stated with a somewhat chipper tone as the two made their way inside the cabin. Despite looking abandoned, the cabin seemed to be mostly in good shape. Just clearly not having been in use for a while as he could feel the dust it had accumulated. The inside consisting of a single room, a small kitchen by the corner, a wooden table, and two chairs present right next to it. With a simple bed and drawers present on the other side. A small fire-place in between if the lighting was needed during the night if the moonlight that shined through the few windows that were present weren't enough.

The two Heroes were silent as they placed their weapons on the table, waving their hands lightly at the slight cloud of dust that was kicked up by their presence. Roy making his way to inspect the kitchen for any potential supplies, while Lyn took a moment to unbuckled her weapons belt and chest piece. Carefully placing them over the chair, before letting her gaze wander towards Roy's back as he knelled down to open the drawers, focusing on finding anything that could help inside.

She couldn't help the uncertain gaze that came across her face. She was no fool, she knew what she felt before atop his lap. And she was a bit unsure of how to respond. She wanted to be angry, but a part of her didn't really mind. In fact, she felt flattered that he saw her like that, a small boost to her pride.

But, she could only imagine how awkward it must've been for a boy, and she felt disappointed in herself for not having seen it sooner. Thinking back to their time together, she now understood why he sometimes seemed tense around her or nervous around her, especially when it was just the two of them. At first, she just assumed it was due to the fact he knew an older version of her and wasn't used to how potential different she herself could be.

But now it seemed as though she had caught his fancy, whether he wanted to or not.

Lyn gave a sigh as she shook her head, opting to try and occupy herself with something other than these thoughts as made her way to the drawers nearby to search for potential supplies as well. But still, she couldn't help but let her mind wander at her relationship with Roy. The two were close, sharing a sort of kinship with being some of the very few heroes of their particular world, from both their time periods. And despite only being a few years older than him, she decided to look over him after learning how he was involved in her many potential futures. Despite what her relationship with Eliwood may turn into, she owed him enough to take care of his son. Plus she couldn't deny she liked having him around.

Lyn let a smile come over her face as she remembered how ecstatic he was when the two received their Brave forms together, before giving a silent giggle as she then proceeded to remember the many mistakes he made while she taught him how to properly bond and ride his newly acquired steed. And after that, she felt her heart begin to beat at the other memories she had made with him, realizing just how much she appreciated his company, how she felt calmer around him, or being happy just to see him smile.

She had to do something before this awkward tension began to negatively affect their relationship.

"Here,"

Turning her head, Lyn had a mild look of surprise as she saw the piece of bread presented to her, looking up from her knelled form she saw Roy staring down at her, having already discarded his neck and shoulder plates along with his cape. A small smile on his face as held another piece of bread with his other hand. A chunk of it already missing, which she assumed was currently in his stomach.

Giving him a small yet grateful smile, she took it, "Thanks,"

"No problem," He responded honestly as she bit into her piece, only to wince as she realized how hard it was. Roy giving a chuckle at her misfortune, considering he also made the same mistake.

Only to stop his chuckling as Lyn looked at him annoyed as she wiped some of them. The Young Lion proceeding to continue his own piece of bread as he looked away as he watched Lyn return to looking through the drawers once again, opening them with one hand while eating her bread with the other.

_"Ahha!"_ She exclaimed with a tired yet happy tone at her find, "Looks like we won't have to use dusty old covers for the bed." She stated as she pulled out a comfy looking and surprising clean blanket from the drawers. It may not have been much, but it was something.

Roy couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, "In that case, you can rest first, I'll go out and take watch." He stated quickly, surprising the Green-hair archer when he suddenly started to walk away towards to pull one of the chairs a nearby window.

"Wait Roy, there's no need to do that!" Lyn told him, surprising both him, and herself with how quickly she rose to her feet at reached out to grab his him. Her still gloved hand gripping his bare one, the two blinking at each other in uncertainty as her fingers and his own intertwined as if on instinct.

Roy though, pulled his hand away, giving her a small smile as he explained his reasoning, "Its ok, even if we lost them they still had a lot of soldiers left, some of them could make their way in this direction," He stated, mindlessly gripping the hand that held her own with his other, tracing over his fingers as he tried to keep his heartbeat and body temperature under control. Not knowing if the heat he was feeling was due to his thick clothes, or from the touch he just shared.

Ignoring the thought with the shake of a head, he looked up at her once again as he continued, "Besides, you were out scouting all day, you need it more than me."

But Lyn didn't buy his reasoning, as a stern look came over her face while placing a hand on her hip, causing Roy for a second to think of her older form, as she too had given him a similar look on occasion when he was a child. "By that logic, I could say the same thing to you, Young Man," Her finger reaching forward to press against his chest with a firm poke, her voice taking on a chastising tone she used whenever the need to scold or discipline him arrived. "You told me yourself you were ambushed, and if I know you, you probably rushed yourself in coming to rescue me. No doubt taking on countless enemies in an effort to get to me as fast as you could."

Roy could only wince at the accusation, Lyn was right, he did take on a multitude of enemies he probably could've gone around when coming to her rescue. But, the thought of potentially not getting to her in time gave him enough courage, or if Lyn were to put it, recklessness to charge straight through.

Seeing she had him on the ropes, the Lady of the Plains decided to end this argument. giving a slight huff as she placed both her hands on her hips, "If the enemy finds us, I'm sure Liz will warn us before they get to close," She appeased, referring to Roy's trusting steed by its name before giving him a tired, pleading smile, "So come on, lets just go to sleep."

Seeing that look had Roy give up any chance of persuading her, losing his will to protest with a sigh, "Sure," He conceded with a low tone.

"Good," Lyn simply replied with a triumphant yet grateful tone as her face relaxed at his, "Think you can change the covers?" She asked.

Roy gave a simple nod, taking the covers she held and making his way to the bed. Lyn meanwhile, made her way over to the table, facing away from him as she began removing her other accessories that weren't needed for the rest of the night. Pulling off her gloves to reveal her thin yet strong hands, while also removing the sash and other accessories around her waist. Raising her arms above and behind her head, the swordswoman and archer was about to untie the knot that kept together her long ponytail, only to stop when she saw Roy began to make his way into the bed out of the corner of her eyes.

"Roy, don't tell me you're planning on sleeping with all that still on," She asked him with a disbelieving and disappointed tone, looking at the still mostly clothed Lord. Who had only remove his metallic boots in preparation for the bed, "Your liable to get sweat up a river,"

The Young Lion turned to look at her with a bit of confusion, though underneath he cursed that he was caught, "Its fine, I don't really mind," He stated with a shaky tone, sitting down on the bed as he looked at her, "Besides, you know how temperature never really bother me, especially the heat," He lightly argued, besides, it wasn't like he was lying. He was pretty good at handling at both the heat and cold, a part of it thanks to his Mother's draconic nature. Sure it might be a bit uncomfortable, but he could handle it. In fact, he rather handle that, than lay under the covers in just his small clothes with her.

He had barely been able to keep himself under control near her after they had dismounted the horse. But the prospect of sharing a bed with her, was having his mind racing, to the point he was feeling he may lose control of the feelings he had been holding back. Each time he felt them, they became stronger, and stronger, harder to ignore as they felt more and more instinctual with each return. He had hoped to solve the problem by taking watch, only for her to shoot that idea down. And then, he thought if he went to bed in his thick clothing, it would dull any potential contact the two could potentially have under the covers and hopefully hide any potential erections he was struggling to keep down.

But the stern and annoyed look she was giving him, made him realize, he would just have to endure it for tonight.

"Cloak and pants off, now," She practically ordered him as she crossed her arms below her bust, yet his attention wasn't on her as he turned his head in defeat. Grumbling something Lyn couldn't make out as he removed the thick, baggy pieces of clothing. The Sacean woman walked up to the boy, now only covered in a white top and black smallclothes that reached down to his knees. Holding her arms out, she motioned to him to give her his clothes, which he did.

Lyn folding the pair of clothing as she walked back to the table, with Roy quickly making his way under the covers and to the far side of the bed. A move that apparently, only dew more ire from Lyn as she returned.

_"Roy,"_ She sighed under her breath, as she sat atop the bed, legs laid together to the side while she kept her upper body up to stare down at the unresponsive boy, who kept still, his back turned to her as she looked at him with a forlorn look.

_'That's it,' _She thought, her patience was now broken. It was clear now that whatever Roy felt for her, be a simple crush or more, was now causing him to try and avoid her. And while she didn't know how far her feelings for him, she couldn't ignore this any longer.

"Roy," Speaking his name once more, but still nothing, and so, she let her voice become just a bit more pleading as she spoke his name one more time.

"Roy, please, look at me."

The Young Lion couldn't deny her of the request as he reluctantly turned his body to face her, his eyes widening as he looked up at her form, enhanced by the light of the moon that seeped through the nearby windows. She was only wearing her blue dress, which despite not being as tightly wrapped around her form without her belt, still showed off its many curves, especially now that it was obscured by her numerous accessories. While her long legs ran down and poked out from under its end, revealing her bare feet, the rest of her legs hidden under the dress as the side that held the slit was pressed against the covers. While her long lovely green hair flowed freely behind her back, no longer encased in a ponytail.

Even so, he was entranced by her as he sat up, not saying anything, or hearing anything as well as the beating of his heart drowned out anything that tried to enter his ears. Until he was finally able to snap out of his trance by something she said, though he wasn't able to make it out.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Lyn gave a sigh, annoyed at having to repeat herself, "Roy, do you fancy me?" She asked with a straight-forward tone, not a single trace of hesitation in her voice as she looked at Roy with a simple stare.

Roy, in turn, could not believe what he had heard, thinking he had misheard her, "I'm sorry, what?" Repeating himself.

"Do you fancy me?" She asked again, her voice firm and unweaving, leaving no mistake in his mind at what her words where.

"What are you talking about, Auntie Lyn?" Roy asked in mock confusion and a hint of fear, hoping to try and steer the subject away from her question, even using the nickname she playfully disliked.

But her gaze was unwavering, "Roy, don't try and play dumb with me or give a lie." She warned.

But Roy didn't head it, instead becoming a bit more fearful at having his true feelings potentially revealed, panicking as he said, "Lyn, I don't know what-"

She cut him off, with the simple extension of her finger. Roy following its direction, found himself looking right into his lap, a large tent showing under both his small-clothes and the covers.

Roy didn't even try to hide it, no, he couldn't hide it as his mind went blank. His arms going limb as he simply went silent. It was over, he was found out, and his feelings were now going to cause a rift between the two of them.

But the hand that fell on his shoulder brought him back to reality, his head turning to his owner, where Lyn looked at him not angry or disappointed like he expected, but sympathetic, "Please, just tell me." Her voice soothing yet pleading, her grip tightening slightly as Roy saw her arm shake just a little out of the corner of his eye, "I need to know."

Roy was still, his face with a blank expression as he said nothing. But Lyn wasn't worried he wouldn't respond, she could tell he just need some time to gather his words as she redrew her arm.

"I think your amazing," Roy finally spoke, receiving Lyn's full attention as he kept his head down, focusing on his hands as they were kept upon his lap, not bothering to hide his erection, or more frankly, didn't see the point in it as he continued, "Ever since I met you, I was enamored by you. You were so much more than the tales, the paintings, or even the recollections the older version I knew described you as." He told her, Lyn feeling honored by his praise, especially with his next words, "And, I got to call you a friend."

"Roy,"

"And not just that, you looked after me when I arrived here, took me under your wing and helped to train me, and fought by my side in a way that made me rely on you as I've never done with anyone before." He went on, making Lyn realize just how much she meant to him with the honest and lack of hesitation his voice held, only to have her heart sink by what he said next.

"Which is why I hate having to try to hide my feelings for you, cause I know it can't be."Roy stated with low, sorrowful tone, "And while we technically may not be from different words, we might as well be. The role you have in mine, meaning it can't be, especially with the options you still have open for you."

He couldn't help but give a laugh at what he said next, "I mean, if you're anything to go by, then I can't even begin to imagine what Lord Hector and my father were like in their prime. I don't think I could hope to match them."

Silence came over the two as he finished, neither daring to speak as they kept their gazes still. Roy's still locked down on his hands, but still, despite the situation, despite knowing that his feelings were meaningless and his hopes would never happen. It felt good to let it out. A relief, brief as it may be.

However, a small whimper caused him to turn his head towards Lyn, finally looking at her after expressing his true feelings, and he felt his heart sink at her tear ridden face as she looked at him with a sorrowful look.

"Lyn?" he worriedly spoke, unsure of what was happening.

Only to give a slight gasp as Lyn proceeded to throw herself at him. The Young Lord barely kept them both up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his shoulder, staining the white fabric of his shirt as Roy felt her body shaking against his own.

"I'm so sorry, Roy!" She cried out, and despite her words being muffled, they were still clear to the stunned boy.

Who could only let out a confused_ "What?"_

"I should've realized it sooner," Lyn replied, tightening her grip as she hugged him tighter, causing him to instinctively let out a deep gasp as his arms wrapped around her own back. Not knowing why he was moving them up and down in an effort to calm her down when he was so confused.

But that didn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, "I'm the one at fault, for having these feelings in the first place."

But that didn't calm her down, instead, it seemed to do the opposite as Lyn pulled her face away from his shoulder, looking at her with a somewhat horrified expression at what she just said, "Roy, don't ever feel you're at fault with your feelings."

"But-"

"Roy," She cut him off, looking at him with shaky, tear-stained red eyes as her arms gripped his shoulder, "It doesn't matter what your past or my future holds, in the end, our choices are our own. And your feelings, are true. Don't betray them."

Roy was silent, not knowing what to say as he stared at her in disbelief. Letting a hand fall from his back to his side, only for her to pick it up, and grip it with her own.

"Lyn," He breathed, staring at their both their hands as she entwined their fingers, a small smile on her face as she did so.

"Roy, meeting you here has been one of my fondest memories, along with the others we've shared together." She spoke, her tone a bit shaky, but she held firm, she told him not to betray his feelings, she had to do the same.

"Whenever I'm with you, I feel a sense of joy, you're very presence makes me happy," She told him, turning to look at his stunned face as he stared at her with wide eyes, not believing what he heard as she went on.

"I admire you, Roy, from your enthusiasm, your kindness, your perseverance to move on and gain strength even when doubting yourself for the sake of others. I see both your Mother and Father in you, and if I could tell them what their son had become, I'm sure they would be proud, just as I am to have known you."

Roy didn't know how, despite his heart feeling it was about to beat out of his chest, he felt, calm and proud from her words. But, he couldn't help but notice her look begin to falter, a brief tinge of nervousness on her face as he felt her arms begin to shake lightly once again.

But she kept speaking, "Roy, I'm not sure how far my feelings for you runs deep, or if they can ever match your own for me," She truthfully told him, Roy letting his head fall to the side as she admitted what he knew. She didn't have the same feelings for him.

"But-" She continued, causing Roy to look back with some spec of hope, her grip on his shoulders tightening a physical display of her resolve as she said, "But tonight, I'm willing to try and find out, with you."

Roy's eyes widen at her declaration, "Lyn-"

He was cut off, the only sound escaping his lips being muffled gasps, as Lyn pressed against it with her very own. His still wide eyes looking at her own as they were closed in relaxation while she cupped his cheeks with her thin, smooth hands before pulling away from the brief contact.

Roy's mouth fell a bit open from shock at the previous act, his hand reaching up to lightly press against his own lips in disbelief at what had just occupied against it. Looking at Lyn with a wide gaze as she returned a soft one, a thin smile on her face while her cheeks sported a light blush.

"Roy," She spoke, catching his full attention as she pulled them a bit closer, their faces inches apart as they felt each other's breaths tickle their faces, "For tonight, forget about your worries, your concerns, and just focus on me, the woman you love."

Roy could only blink at her words, registering in his mind while his mouth quivered, trying to form a smile but just stopping short. His emotions being chaotic to process as Lyn looked at him with soft and expecting gaze, waiting for him to make the next move.

Which he eventually did, his hands shooting out as they wrapped around her back, bringing her closer to him as she gave a muffled _"Mmmppphh!"_ Her own eyes widening in surprise as he now pressed his lips against her own. Much more passionately than she had while pressing their upper bodies against each other.

Lyn took a couple of moments to take in the change in Roy's attitude, his eyes scrunched shut as his hands moved up and down her back with a shaky grip. He looked like he was doing everything in his power to appear confident, and though he was somewhat failing, Lyn didn't mind. Wrapping her own arms around his neck and melting into the exchanging, pulling him in even closer as she relaxed her body against his, giving a light moan as she felt her covered chest begin to grind against his clothed chest. Despite his abnormal strength, Roy appeared around the same size as her, though he was a bit smaller. Having yet to hit the late growth sprout that was still in store for him.

The two let out a series of moans as their tongues danced against each other. With Lyn's experience giving her an edge, but Roy was still able to match her with his enthusiasm. Their breaths exchanging with each other as ponytail-sacean couldn't help but give shiver at how cool he felt, before feeling her body start to heat up with his cold yet loving touch. Their hands began to roam, with Roy having one roam between her slim waist and round hips, while her own slipped under his top, the Young Lion giving a whimper at her touch as she groped and caressed his firm and muscular chest with her thin hand. But funnily though, they each also had a hand playing with each other's hair. Lyn's long green and silky hair passing through his fingers while she played with his fiery locks.

Eventually, though, the two pulled away, their faces flushed with dark red blushes as their mouths were open with they took deep and long breathes. But they held small smiles nonetheless as they looked into each other's eyes. It didn't matter if they were in another world, or that tomorrow they would have to fight their way out against a large enemy force. Right here and now, it was just the two the both of them.

The spark was felt between the had them widening their faces as a silent agreement was understood. The two quickly stripping out of their reaming clothes. Roy pulling his shirt over his head in haste, shaking his head to get the tufts of hair that fell over his eyes as they fell towards Lyn, who had moved off the bed and stood beside it as she pulled off her dress. Letting it fall to the side before pulling off the black shirt she wore underneath, now appearing mostly bare to him minus the bindings that covered her chest.

Roy felt his breath hitch as he looked up at her in amazement. Her every curve, flawless skin, things he had own glimpse thanks to her dress were now revealed in their full glory, for him. The Swordswoman sporting an embarrassed smile as she tilted her blushing face away from his gaze, letting him take in her form as she silently began undoing the knot of her bindings behind her back, her blush intensifying as she noticed his gaze start to wander down out of the corner of her eyes. Roy's eyes traveling up and down her long legs, feeling entranced by them despite it being the one thing the woman was never shy of showing off through her many attire, before finally stopping his wandering and focusing on her paintieless crotch. A small trimmed patch of green hair resting right above her folds as they leaked out her fluids a bit in anticipation, trailing down her beautifully muscular and ample thighs as they rubbed together, glistening in the moonlight.

Roy felt his loins stir and strain against his small clothes, starting to feel unbelievably tight despite their baggy and loose design. But those perverted thoughts were the furthest thing from his mind as he looked at her. Pride and happiness feeling his heart at the honor of being able to gaze upon her like this.

However, he felt his something else, more _primal_ than just lust start to take over when her bindings finally fell, Lyn finally turning her face to fully face him as the white bandages hit the ground, letting the ample bust that always strained against her chest be viewed by him. Her nipples proudly sticking out erected towards him. Further presenting her bosom to him as she pushed them up with her arm as she used its hand to grip her the side of her other arm. Giving her hips small sways as well to show herself off.

Lyn was proud of her body, and right now, she wanted to show it off to him. To let Roy know that for tonight, it was his.

Looking into his eyes, she felt feel her folds begin to drip out even more, her breathing threatening to turn into pants as she had to bite her lip to stay calm by what she saw in them. Love, appreciation, anticipation, bewilderment, excitement, lust, and so much more raged on inside of him. She knew he wanted to take and ravage her to satisfy his lust. But he also wanted to treat her like a temple and focus on showing her how much he was willing to go in pleasing her with his love.

Both were enticing options to her, and they would have the whole night to try them out. But right now, he seemed conflicted in trying to figure out what he should do first. The heavy breathing he developed as his chest rose and sank in a way that had Lyn seeing just how well-formed he was beneath what he usually wore. Not to mention the size of the tent that was seemingly threatening to rip through his small clothes if it were not freed soon.

She would have to take the lead.

The thud and creaking her feet created with each step atop of the wooden planks filled the otherwise silent room as she walked forward. Roy's gaze planted slowly on her as his eyes tried to take in every detail her body possessed, her pupils moving around with the soft jiggles her breasts gave. Crawling atop the bed before finally stopping in front of him.

Leaning forward, she had a hand rest on his shoulder for a moment, before tracing it down his chest and across his abs, eliciting a gasp from his mouth before finally reaching the bands of his small-clothes. And with silent words she exchanged using her eyes to his own, she asked for permission, which he gave with a frantic nod.

Lyn's eyes widened with a shocked _"Gods"_ as she pulled down his garment at what she saw.

And here she thought Durandal was too large for him.

Roy could only wince at her reaction, a bit of fear at the uncertainty of whether or not it was a good thing or not. Lyn brought a hand up to cover her dropped jaw, while her other hand shakily tried to make its way to his massive, pulsing shaft as she gazed in awe. Before finally reaching it.

She grasped it with her long fingers, yet her hand had trouble wrapping around it. Hearing Roy give a deep gasp at her touch, his knuckles digging into the sheets as he looked at her with wide with nervous yet eager anticipation. Lyn meanwhile, was having trouble accepting the fact that the sword currently in her hand belonged to Roy, despite the light tuffles of unmistakable red-hair that was present at its base. Feeling it pulse around her grip and emitted a scorching temperature that contrasted with the cool skin coating it, her body heat rising in response.

However, a groan had her snap out of her admiration of his cock. Looking towards Roy with a soft expression as he looked embarrassingly back at her. But even so, she could see the turmoil present in his eyes. Of wanting to ask for more, but not wanting to rush her as well.

_'He's waited long enough,' _Lyn thought as she released her grip on his shaft. A disappointed face immediately falling on Roy's face by the loss of her touch. Only to change into shock as she made her way forward and over him. Having him lean a bit back to accommodate both of them as she looked at him with narrow, sultry eyes.

Bringing a hand to his shoulder, Lyn repositioned herself, raising herself up as she planted both feet to either side of his lap. Squatting directly over his shaft as the two took in a deep breath at how close their sexes were, just mere inches apart as they could practically feel the heat they were emitting

Looking at him, Lyn gave the nervous redhead a reassuring smile as he looked at her in with wide, unsure eyes.

"Just lay back, and enjoy," She simply told him, Roy giving a nod as he followed her advice. Letting his backrest fully on the bed as he looked up at her. Lyn in turn never breaking from his gaze as she let her hand run down back to his shaft. Grasping it firmly as she guided it to her waiting folds.

The two shared a moan as his tip pressed against her entrance, before being pushed in as the two winced from the sensation. Roy's knuckles starting to turn white by how hard he was gripping the sheets as he let his head hang back, eyes scrunch closes as he tried not to be overwhelmed in pleasure. Lyn meanwhile, had to bite down on her finger as she slid further and further down his shaft, her folds stretching wide to accommodate his size.

_"Ahh!" _She gasped out lightly as she found herself finally reaching his base. Her entire upper body shaking in place by the sensation of being completely filled up. Bother her hands settling down on Roy's chest to help steady herself as it rose up and down deeply with quick breaths. Lyn noticing the beads of sweat forming on his forehead despite his body temperature being much lower than one would expect in this situation. No doubt due to his Mother's heritage.

Lyn kept herself as still as she could for a minute to let the two of them get adjusted to the intense feeling. With Lyn's flushed face looking down at Roy's. His eyes scrunched up, but became more relaxed with each passing moment. Until eventually, Lyn believed he was ready to begin.

So gripping his chest, she finally raised herself up till just the tip was inside her, before dropping herself down. The two gasping out a loud moan from the pleasure that suddenly shot through and rocked each other's bodies. With Lyn's thighs squeezed and pressed against her calves, feet shaking under her weight but still firmly supporting her squatting form as she repeated the movement, again, and again. Each time adding a bit more force to her drop, and speed in her movements.

Her fingers dug lightly into his chest as she rocked atop of him, her hips rolling sensually with expertise that left him withering and groaning under her. A smile on her flushed face by the sight as she let her eyes close to focus on her movements. Tilting her head back to relax it as her free-flowing hair started to become a bit disheveled by her movements as it bounced around her arching back. Her ass coming down against his laps with a loud slap that had it jiggle alongside her breasts. The Sacean had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from moaning too loud in pleasure.

She may not have been afraid to show her emotions, but she was still held pride and dignity.

Despite the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling. Roy was still able to keep some sort of composure as he started to steady his deep pants. Cracking an eye open to view the beautiful woman who was riding him. Taking in the way the moonlight lit up her bare form. Sweat glistening atop of her skin. The smile atop of her blissful yet focused face with her mouth giving off the occasional light moan or whimper. Her many curves sensually move in order to give the two them pleasure. The way her stomach core caved in and out to help lift herself up as her thighs and calves gave her the muscles to act. Pushing and pressing against one another whenever she came down to then expanding as she lifted herself back up. The view in between though was something else.

The way her pussy engulfed and took in his cock, stretching its walls to accommodate his rather large size as her nectar continued to coat his length to provide more lubricate. Dripping out of her folds and onto his lap. Roy tightening his hold on the bed sheets as he felt his cock receiving an experience that had him wondering what he had done to deserve it.

But he knew one thing though, despite how much he wanted to just lay back and enjoy the sensation. To watch Lyn's breath-taking form as she seemed happy to be the one doing most of the work. He wasn't content to not try and put some in herself.

So, readjusting his arms. He had he dug his elbows back into the bed below him to help prop his upper body up and give himself some leverage. His gaze focused on Lyn's hips as he waited for the right moment, before rolling his hips up in a way that had him groaning, and had her gasping.

"Ahh!" Lyn cried out in surprise as her eyes widened. Her body shaking from the sudden interruption of her descent. With Roy having thrust up into her midway down her bounce that had his dick reaching deeper inside than she had expected. Producing a muffled slap of skin as her walls spasm uncontrollable that had her tensing up her thighs in a way that squeezed his prick with much more force than before that had him groaning aloud.

Their flushed narrow eyes meet each other. And a single nod was exchanged as they repeated the motion. Over, and over.

The bed was now beginning to rock from their intensity. Their loud moans filling the room that was starting to smell of sex. With Lyn's hips now starting to become a blur as she bounced widely atop of Roy's cock as it filled her up like never before. Her breasts jiggling uncontrollably along with her ass from Roy's powerful yet loving thrusts as he meant her descents. Her hands now gripping his shoulder as he leaned his upper body more towards her. One arm keeping him up while the other rested on her hips to help guide her. His own hips thrusting in tandem with her own as he did his best to match her. Doing an admirable job despite his previous inexperience.

"Roy," Lyn gasped, her nails scraping at his skin as she rode him. A blissful yet stress expression on her face as her pants deepened, trying to maximize the pleasure she and him received by her movements, but even so, his large cock, coupled with his thrusting was making it hard for her to concentrate, "You're amazing." She praised with a smile on her face.

This had the young redhead widening his eyes at her words. Hearing her speak to him like that, watching her bounce atop of him. Just joining with each other like this. Had him feel that cold primal fire in him start to rage in a blaze once again.

He couldn't hold it back any longer.

And so, tightening his grip on her hips and making sure his planted elbow was secure, he made his move. Quickly leaning his head forward with mouth wide open, catching one of her dangling tits in it as he quickly secured her hold over it. His tongue quickly dancing and sliding all over her skin and sensitive nub as his teeth lightly bite down to hold it in place

His actions were too much for Lyn. Her eyes widening her mouth stretched open into a large_ 'O'. _

_"Roooyyyyy!"_ The Sacean Beauty cried out as her body slammed down on his lap one last time as she wrapped her arms around his head and buried it into her bosom, resting her own head atop his. Burying his cock as deep as it could to her womb as her pussy spasmed widely around his shaft as her floodgates were released. Her body widely shaking and tensing up against him as Roy quickly wrapped both his arms around her back as he held her spasming body close. While also giving a series of groans as he experienced his own orgasm. Shooting rope after rope of his seed deep in her folds and filling her up along with her own fluids as they mixed together.

Had it not been for the mysterious unwritten rules of Askr, she surely would've been impregnated. But instead, their mixed fluids simply sloshed around inside of her as it drenched her egg. Hundreds of potential heirs, trickling their way through tight, narrow passages present between her walls and his shaft and making their way out of her folds.

A shiver running down both their spines as they felt it drip off her and onto his lap. The two still holding each other close as they tried to regain a steady breathing rhythm from the deep quick pants they were now having.

However, a sudden pulse from Roy's cock had Lyn let out a sudden gasp of surprise. Her walls quickly spasming around him in response and having the two of them let out a sudden moan.

_'He's still so hard,'_ Lyn thought as she lightly rolled her hips around him. Causing the two of them to wince slightly as she felt just how stiff his cock still was. Learning it didn't seem to shrink or soften in the slightest despite his clear euphoric orgasm.

It was a shock to her, despite his age at how fast he was able to recover. But as she pulled her and his head away from each other. Another shiver was felt down her spine as her now saliva covered tit was exposed to the cool air. And she realized just what was happening to Roy as she stare into his eyes.

A raging, primal fire was present. Something greater than instinct. Begging to be released as it showed its true color to her.

She couldn't help but shiver in anticipation for what he held in store.

* * *

**_*Bang *Bang *Bang_**

**_*Slap *Slap *Slap_**

_"Fuuuuuck!"_

Lyn's face was flushed in red as she panted in ecstasy, her tongue threatening to roll out of her agape mouth as she was barely able to keep her face from slamming into the wooden surface her body was now pressed again. Her breasts being squished against the table they had moved their activities to, her nipples grinding harshly against the creaking furniture as her hands held onto the edges for dear life. With Roy pounding her from behind like an animal.

No, it was something higher than that, something that demanded respect.

Like a dragon

"Fuck! Roy!" Lyn cried out as her face scrunched up from his unrelenting assault on her folds. With her lower body turned to accommodate the position he held her in. One foot planted down on the ground while the other was raised up to hang over his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her upper leg's thigh for support in his thrust as he had forced her to perform a split right on his shaft. Thankfully, she was just as flexible as she was willing to do so.

"Ahh!" She gasped as she felt his shaft briefly rub against her clit with a particularly deep thrust, causing her walls to spasm uncontrollably as an orgasm rocked her body. Causing her to lose her focus in keeping her body up as it went limp against the table. Her cheek roughly rubbing against the surface as Roy continued to pound away, her one leg still keeping her lower body raised up for him as she could only allow him to use her in a blissful mind-numbing state.

Roy's thrusts were frantic, hard, and deep. Not holding the same loving care as the ones he gave during their first out hard grunts by how her walls continued to squeeze around him, begging him for his seed. Looking down at her disheveled form as it ragdolled atop of the table. Her usual straight green hair disheveled by their rough antics, sweat glistening over her flawless skin, and her beautiful face now a panting mess.

He wanted to do more.

The two new lovers had realized that while's Roy love for her may have been quelled, his lust would not be so easily satisfied, especially with his draconic nature.

Lyn didn't hesitate in giving him permission to let go and ravage her.

And so, she gave another cry as he released inside of her once again. His thick seed shooting inside of her already filled up walls. Causing her to experience another mind-numbing orgasm while still recovering from the one she just had before as their mixed juices slipped out her cunt and down her trembling thigh. Her leg shaking as it was barely able to keep itself up.

However, as she looked back, she knew that Roy's grip on her other would still keep her body up at him. And the look he held in his eyes made it clear to her he had no intention of letting her rest anytime soon.

* * *

Loud yet exhausted panting along with the creaking of a bed was all that could be heard in the cabin. The smell of sex and sweat reeking through inside with a thick stench. Yet the two Heroes response could care less as they continued their antics. Or more precisely, were in the process of reaching its finally.

Roy's breathing was labored with a series of moans and groans as his back stretched and dragged against the bedsheets, his stained and sore fingers clawing away at them as well by his sides. His body covered in smears, stains, and nail marks by his and his lover's antics. Tilting his head up to look at what she was currently doing with his engorged, pulsing, but oh so sore loins.

And it was a sight.

His thick, coated, and reddish shaft nestled between her thick and smooth thighs. Its skin smeared and glistening with sweat and mixed fluids from their activities. Her upper-body raised up and leaning backwards towards his legs as she kept herself up with her bent knees by his sides and her arms resting behind her with a grip on his calves. Showing off ravaged form to her younger lover with even more evidence of their activities.

With some areas of her skin looking a bit redder than others by how rough they got. Her usual flawless silky hair much more frizzled in appearance as strands clunk to her skin. Her labored breathing drawing attention to her chest as it rose low and high with deep breaths. Her nipples still proudly erect as they stuck out against the stains of sweat and cum that stained the skin around it. With a similar pattern appearing down her smooth and flat stomach as its core was stretched in and out as she used its strength to pump Roy's length with her thighs. Wincing as she felt it rub against her own drenched folds as well.

Thankfully, it seemed as though the two were able to quell and rest Roy's primal draconic lust for now. The two now being able to return to appreciate each other a bit more than just losing themselves in mind-breaking pleasure and need.

But their bodies were tired, used, and sore. However, they still weren't ready to end it just yet, and were intent on just seeking out some more pleasure with each other. Despite how much their bodies ached at them to rest.

_"Ahh!"_ Lyn squealed out as she felt Roy's shaft rub against her clit, causing her body to shiver as she drew closer to another orgasm. Wincing as both her body and throat ached from the sudden spasm and high pitch noise she had just emitted, going back to low moans and gasps. Her inner muscle already having suffered enough abuse from her constant screams, not to mention the number of times it was forced to accommodate Roy's size when she serviced him with it. Both gently, and harshly.

Roy's voice, while not as sore as her's, still wasn't in the best shape as he felt himself struggling just to say her name in appreciation of her efforts. Finding himself mesmerized by how she quickly moved her lap up and down with his cocked still nestled between her thighs. Groaning out as she skimmed its sensitive yet worn out skin against her smooth and warm texture. Not to mention that one side of his engorged and pulsing shaft was dragging against lovely yet stained folds as it emitted a heat that was overpowering his own and causing him to shiver and sweat a bit, a somewhat remarkable feat. Its unique texture pressing against one of the veins that kept his dick up, hard and pulsing.

And despite his sore hips, chest, and well, his entire body warning him not to, he couldn't help but thrust up to try and meet her movements. Giving out a groan of both pain, and pleasure from his actions as he continued to try and match her rhythm. Something that was a bit challenging as she started to squirm her thighs by the jolts of pleasure she was getting whenever his dick rubbed against the nub of her clit. Lyn letting out a series of appreciative gasps as she started to get a bit frantic with her movements. With Roy doing the same.

Their actions finally culminating with Roy letting out a loud and sore groan as his head fell back against the stained bed sheets. His shaft pulsing violently between her thighs as it spurted out his thick seed into the air like a fountain with wave after wave. Lyn also letting out an almost silent low-pitch scream of relief as his thrust also had him brushing up against her clit once more. The pulsing of his member sending vibrations into the sensitive numb that had her arching her back even more while her body tensed up from the opening of her floodgates. Once again cumming hard all over his cock and the inside of her thighs as his own release started to fall down onto her skin from its explosive exit. Trickling onto her stomach and legs and staining more of her skin.

Had it been one of his earlier releases. Lyn reckoned it could've reached and painted parts of her face and hair white, not that they already weren't stained in his seed. But still, even after so many releases, it was still an impressive display. The nomad turned royal giving a sudden shiver as she felt parts his seed seep between her thighs and his shaft. Dripping down between her folds as it tried to make its way in. Not that it would do it any good. As her pussy was already stuffed to the brim with his heirs.

Finally though, she came down from her post-orgasmic bliss, readjusting her back-tilted head sideways to eye her younger lover with a narrow gaze. Giving a small smile as she saw he was still left recovering. His head completely laid back with his eyes closed and his mouth agape, giving loud, deep breaths with the rise and fall of his chest. He looked spent.

But as her eyes traveled downwards, over his lap and between her stained thighs, she knew that wasn't the case.

She couldn't help but smile. She may wake up tomorrow with a body more sore than after one of Commander Anna and Frederick's joint training sessions.

But to her, it was a small price to pay. Cause right now, nothing felt more worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was something.**

**I gotta admit, I wasn't that into Lyn when I first started writing this, but after, I can't help but want to do more.  
In fact, I did. This story was originally a bit longer, but on the advice of a fellow writer with some feedback, I took out some parts to restructure it for another chapter.**

**That's right, this story is getting a sequel, hopping for a December release. So if you want more, it'll come. Won't be as long as this, but it'll be something.  
This was a pretty fun story to right and I'm pretty darn proud of how it turned out, so if you'd like to leave some feedback, go on! Tell me what you liked! Or disliked, I read everything.  
Till next time, later**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun rose over the lands, warming it up from a cool night as it signaled the start of a new day along with the chirping of birds. With one of the many areas in its path being a forest, and specifically, a small cabin on its edge.

_"Mmmggghhh," _Lyn groaned as one of the sun's stray rays was able to find an opening through the curtain-covered windows and onto her face. She was usually more than able to wake up around this early, yet, found herself more exhausted than usual, finding the chirping of birds as more of a disturbance than a welcoming call. Her eyes were bathed in natural light too quickly for them to adjust and instinctively tried to move away. Proceeding to shield her face by pressing it against whatever she was snuggling against. Giving a relieved sigh at the cool skin that somehow filled her with warmth.

_'Huh?' _

Her mind began to question her current situation, trying to recall the memories that lead to it. To help speed up the process she opened her eyes and found herself looking up a familiar mop of fiery red hair and a face that looked very much as one of her dearest friends, with hints of another shining through. A face that she now found deep inside a place inside her heart.

Memories of the previous night flooded her mind. From the heartfelt moments, to the downright lustful. A bashful blush appearing on her cheeks as she remembered some of the more embarrassing actions she took after giving Roy free reign over her body.

Still, it didn't stop the bright smile that stretched across her face as she proceeded to snuggle herself even more against her newfound lover. Enjoying the feeling of his protective yet somewhat possessive arms wrapped around her bare form under the covers. Something she never knew she wanted so much, and something she couldn't even imagine how long Roy waited for.

Last night truly was wonderful. Roy was finally able to confess the feelings he held for her for so long, and Lyn was finally able to realize that her feelings for him ran much deeper than she ever realized. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy. Responding to her feelings by pressing her body harder against his own, her soft, round modest yet still impressive bust squishing more into his still developing but somewhat broad chest. Her slender long legs intertwining with his more muscle set.

But while his mind continued to sleep, unaware of her actions, his body seemed more than ready to respond. As it instinctively tightened its grip on her, the sacaen Woman barely holding in a giggle at his response. However, his body also reacted in another way, one that caught her off guard, but she should've expected nonetheless.

_'So hot, yet so chilling,'_ Lyn thought as a shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of his ice-hard sword pressing against her flat and toned stomach. Revealing to her just how much her light actions had enticed him.

It was incredible, and almost scary how far Roy's urges seemed to go on. They had fucked all night in numerous ways, so much so that parts were a blur to Lyn. And yet he still craved more. Lyn doubted few women would be able to handle it, unless they also had a somewhat similar draconic nature and build with them. But luckily for the two Elibe natives. Her years as a proud Lady of the Plains gave her a body fit and durable enough to take what he could give, and still give some more back.

The way last night had left her was comparable to a truly grueling, yet incredibly satisfying training session that had all her muscles aching in just the right ways. Her body covered in numerous marks from their coupling, some more obscene than others. It would've left any woman blushing profoundly, yet she still wore them with pride.

She was determined to be there for him now, to give her all for him like he would for her. And so without a moment's hesitation, she assigned herself with the duty of taking care of her beloved's returning urges with a morning polishing of his sword. Giving a cheekily teasing look towards the sleeping Lion's face as she slid her body graceful down the bed and under the covers. Ignoring the protesting of her muscles and joints as they still wished to recuperate for longer. Something told her the longer she and Roy continued this relationship, the more times she would find herself in similar situations.

Not that she minded. And so, making her way to her destination, she took a moment to balk in the defiling stench his loins emitted, no doubt a byproduct of their intense coupling last night, along with a few stains of both her fluids and his own staining it. They would need to be properly cleaned later, but for now, her saliva would have to suffice.

And so, gripping what was becoming one of her favorite blades, the sacaen woman opened her mouth and proceeded to dutifully wrapped her soft lips around his head before dutifully gulping him down as her pride demanded. Stifling a chuckle from her sore yet stuffing throat as he heard him groan in his sleep from her actions. Lightly jerking hips instinctively as if to tell her to take more. Something she was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

_"Mmmpphh, mmmmm, mmpphhh "_

"Rrgghhh"

_"Sluuurrrrpp~"_

Roy groaned once again as his body responding to the pleasure that his mind still had no idea was taking place. The feeling was growing too intense for him to peacefully slumber on, and so, with another batch of gruntled gurgling sounds, his consciousness started to wake, and his eyelids peered open.

_'What?' _The waking Lion questioned, something seemed off, even through his half-awake state he could tell.

His senses started to return to him bit by bit. And it started to inform him of his surroundings, he was in a bed inside a small cabin, it seemed dusty but he couldn't tell from the smell as some other thick odor made its way through his nostrils. His hearing barely picking the chirping of birds being drowned out by something he could only think came through someone's muffled lips. But where?

Glancing around the cabin he saw no one else. But then his sense of touch fully came back to him, the tingling sensation he felt down below was rapidly turning into a moist, warm sensation that almost overwhelmed him. But as his eyes scrunched up reflexively from the feeling, they noticed the large bulge from the covers that appeared around his lower area.

So, gripping the sheets, he threw them to the side, and gasp.

_"Ghhhdd MMmmrrrrnnniiiggg"_ Lyn greeted through muffled lips as she tried to smile at him, her mouth stuffed with his thick cock as she bobbed her head up and down meticulously. Her bright, light emerald eyes staring wide at him, her hands gripping his thighs as her breasts pressed against one of his calves. Having more than gotten used to the position as she let the memories of last night guide her actions, her mind feeling simply relaxed.

Roy's eyes widened as he was flooded with the memories of yesterday, from the mission, to their escape, to confession, and heir intense coupling. A barrage of emotions hit him, he didn't know whether to feel happy, relieved, or embarrassed.

But one thing was clear, what she was doing, felt really, _really _good. Too good for him to rationally think. And so with a groan, he let his head fall back into the pillow it was resting on. His hand making its way to Lyn's head as he had the green strands that were normally tied up in a ponytail slip through the gaps in between his fingers. Further spurring her on as her lips attempted to smirk around his member.

She became more intense in her motions, her tongue dragging and coating his length in her saliva as she attempted to take as much as she could. Ignoring the screaming protests of her throats as its sore muscles were forced to once again stretch and massage the head that found itself comfortable lodged in it.

It was too much for Roy in his half-baked state. Not even able to resist his climax as it surged through his loins and gave him a relief that felt a bit too intense for someone to wake up to. Lyn meanwhile, gave a muffled squeak as she felt his potent seed shoot down her throat. Giving her another batch of heirs to for her to silence in her stomach. His balls surprisingly having recovered much of their used storage as Lyn realized she needed to let go of her hold of his spasming cock lest she'd risk drowning in his seed.

And so, relaxing her throat muscles, she was able to pull back and leave his shooting cockhead inside the front of her mouth. Filling the warm cavern with his potent seed and coating it once again in a sheet of white. Lyn let out a satisfied moan as her tongue dragged and smeared his semen across her glands. Letting her take in the taste that she had come to love the night before as her cheeks expanded to accommodate the litters he was filling her with.

Roy gave a grunting moan as he felt Lyn's lips squeezed around his prick while her tongue danced around its opening, doing her best to get every last drop before releasing her hold on him with a _"Pwwaap"_

Roy tilted his head up to look at her, becoming mesmerized as she gave him a sultry look of lust as she opened her mouth wide for him to look at the sea of bubbling heirs swimming inside her mouth. Proceeding to close her lips and give a very audible _"__gulp"_. Her throat bulging as it transported another batch of his seed into her waiting stomach.

Roy let his head fall back onto the pillow with a plop, Hearing the sounds of Lyn licking her lips as to make sure not a single trace of his semen remained outside of her stomach. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she gave him a foxy and satisfied look. Her body flowing with her movements as she proceeded to snuggled up against him once again, making sure to grind her body against his own on her way back up. Loving the little shiver he gave as she finally relaxed next to him, A hand on his chest while one of her legs was swung over him, her perky-twin peaks pressing nicely into his side. Giving him a quick peck on his cheek before resting her head atop his shoulder.

Roy could only respond by wrapping an arm around her and bring her in closer. And despite not seeing it, he could feel the smile she had widened as she rubbed the side of her face a bit against his skin as to let him know. And despite the fact it was like they could read each other's thoughts, know what they wanted the other to know, Roy still felt like he should say 3 words out loud.

_"I love you,"_

Three simple words. After everything they had done, it shouldn't be a surprise he said them. But even so, they carried a heavy weight.

Lyn almost frowned as she thought about the future impact of their relationship, tensing up for what would most likely be an inevitable parting when they returned to their respective worlds, or more accurately in their case, times.

No, she had told him last night to throw away the same worries she held, to be true to his feelings and focus on the one he loved, her. She needed to do the same. So casting aside the unpleasant thoughts, she let the wonderful current situation take over.

"We'll need to clean up, you know." The sacaen Women finally spoke aloud.

Roy though, didn't seem to be all aboard with the prospect, "But we still need to get to the portal, not to mention we don't know how easy it'll be to find a nearby water source." He countered.

But Lyn was not so easily swayed, "We're tired, aching, sweaty, dirty, and honestly just filthy." She pointed out, "Trying to get out now would be like fighting at only half strength, taking some time to clean up will at least let us recover some of it." She explained, "Besides, I'm sure that this cabin was built near a water source considering it seems to lack a well. I'm sure it won't be too hard to find."

Roy was silent, not arguing with her points, but he needed to express why he wanted to get back to Askr as soon as possible, "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to risk forgetting all that's happened here." He stated, tightening his grip on her to help express his feelings.

Lyn responded by pressing herself more against him, her grip turning much more soft and lovely as her voice took a soothing, understanding, yet firm tone, "Than let us be at our best to make sure that doesn't happen."

Silenced followed for a bit as they let the reality of their situation come in. Their amazing night, their confession, their love. All would disappear if their memories were lost.

"Can we stay like this just a little longer," Roy asked with a pleading and slightly embarrassed tone.

Lyn responded in kind, "I was about to ask the same."

And with that, the new couple let their bodies rest just a bit more. Finding the warmth they felt from each other to good to let that go just yet.

* * *

"We're supposed to be cleaning each other off you know," Lyn attempted to say as dryly as she could, only to fail in her attempt as stifled giggles came through with her words. Her arms lazily attempted to push Roy away as he continued to slide his hands around her form, groping every part that piqued his interest. His face currently buried in the valley between her breasts as one of his hands gripped and kneaded one of her ass-cheeks, massaging the sore skin in a way that had her sighing in relief, the soothing sensation of his other hand roaming her back a nice addition as well.

Luckily the two were able to find a secluded river not far from the cabin. And so, the two stripped down, their clothes hanging from a nearby tree as Roy's steed took watch while helping herself to a drink from the river a bit more upstream from them. However, as the two washed up, Lyn couldn't help but notice Roy's gaze, not on her, but on the future, on the worries. That they wouldn't be able to make it out of this world, or more specifically, their memories would be lost.

She knew dwelling on those worries would only negatively affect him. And so, quickly thinking of something else to distract him, she gained an idea. Making sure she was in her line of sight, she proceeded to give him a bit of a show. Nothing too obscene, just some enticing sways of her hips, washing off her slender legs, water droplets cascading down her form and highlighting her many curves as she washed her long hair. Making sure to jut out her ass and push out her breasts to put them out on display as he looked at her from the side.

And once she glanced at him, she smirked at seeing she had his attention, both in his head above and down below. She had baited her prey and led it right into her trap. Having Roy forget his worries, and instead focus on her. A bit too focused maybe, considering how quickly he seemed to have closed the distance between them the moment she turned her back to him.

The Young Lion starting by wrapping his arms around her while nestling his cock between her ass cheeks, giving his hardened shaft just a few pumps. Causing them both of them to shiver out a moan before Roy spun her around. Leading into their current position.

"I just want to make sure you don't miss a spot," Roy replied to her earlier comment, doing his best to act confident, though Lyn could hear the slight worrieness in his tone.

Still, she didn't try and stop him, at least not with much effort at least. "And what about the spots you'll give me if you sheathe that sword of yours inside me again?" Lyn joked with a giggle, "I still haven't been able to clean out all of what you gave me last night,"

"Than let me help with that," Roy stated, surprising Lyn with his tone, not a trace of hesitation in it as he gave her a look that had her legs buckling. The Young Lion making his way down her plains, settling on his knees as he looked towards the place he had defiled all of last night.

Lyn could only be silent as she felt Roy's strong hands grip her upper inward thighs, pushing them apart slightly as to get better access to her folds. Lyn gaining a slight blush as he seemed to carefully inspected her lower lips, a few bits of his dry seed and her juices still visible around it, as it was drenched by both the water it was being washed in, and in her anticipation.

_"EEEYYYY!"_ Lyn gasped as Roy dove right in, not hesitating in his _cleansing_, with his tongue swirling and his mouth sucking away at her folds with such ferocity that Lyn wasn't prepared for. Especially considering this was his first time pleasuring her like this, and just a few seconds in, she already was feeling the need to cum.

Roy meanwhile, didn't let up in his assault. His tongue piercing her insides as far as it could, scooping up whatever remnants of their previous coupling. And while he wouldn't deny the taste of his seed was unpleasant, he could ignore it in favor of the pleasure-filled moans and blissful look Lyn gave as she withered due to his actions. Her face turning red as his hair, her hands fixated on his head as she pulled it against her folds and while squirming her hips back against it in an attempt to heighten the pleasure she was feeling.

"Go-_ooo_-oddss Roy! Ri-_ahh_, right there! Yes! Yes! _Roooooy~!_" Lyn managed to say before letting out a moan. Her younger lover knowing exactly which spot she was referring to as his tongue slid and pressed against it, the sound of her moans being cut off repeatedly by another one as they got higher and more frantic in tone. The prideful sacaen once again giving her plains to the Lions that had come to claim it as its own.

But Roy wasn't done, no. He didn't just want to make her cum, he wanted, no, needed to make her have an orgasm so great it would at least give her a fraction of the relief he felt from her selfless action in letting him use her as much as he did last night. His own pleasure could come later. Lyn had given him everything, he needed to show her just how much that meant to him.

And so, after giving her apparent favorite spot a long and hard lick that had her tensing up and become stunned as she let out a moan, he made his move. Retracting his tongue quickly from her folds that had her slightly jump, he moved his mouth up and placed his lips around the cute little orb on the upper tip of her pussy.

Lyn's eyes widened as Roy began to suck and lick her clit, her most sensitive spot, puffed up from all the work he was doing on her was now being assaulted by him. His warm cavern contrasting with his cold breath as his tongue pressed against the nub while his suction gave his lips a vibration that had the small orb jiggling as much as it could.

Lyn couldn't hold back, not any longer. And so, with an eye-shattering cry that had some of the nearby animals scrambling and Roy's steed look at them in confusion. The sacaen-beauty opened her floodgates and offered the Lion a drink from her plains.

_"ROOOOOYYY!"_ Lyn shouted in a high-pitched moan as she came all over his face. Her grip on his head becoming a bit too tight as she bathed the Young Lion's face in her juices, coating him in a silky glistening mask.

Lyn panted after her orgasm, a bit fatigued as she felt her mind clear up from her post-orgasmic bliss. She didn't realize just how riled up she had gotten herself. And Roy's efforts were much more than she expected, it was a bit overwhelming, and very, _very_ pleasant. And as she glanced down, she noticed just how hard he seemed to have become.

But as she was reaching out to grasp the sword and take care of the problem. Roy stopped her. Gripping her wrist lovingly as she looked at him with a mildly surprised look, wondering why he wouldn't want her to service him.

Seeing the question etched onto her face, Roy gave a small chuckle, "Not here, you deserve better than some river in the woods," He expressed to her, "So when we get back, and we both recover, I'll show you just how much I'm thankful for you."

Lyn shivered from his declaration, he didn't intend to ravish her like a Lion as he did last night. No, he wished to praise her, like a goddess.

She couldn't wait.

Lyn smirked at him playfully, "At least let me clean your face off," She chided him, causing the Young Lord to look a bit bashful at realizing just how much of her juices were covering his face, "Thank you," She added sweetly, placing a soft, sweet kiss on his check.

Roy returned her words with a warm smile. They each no doubt wanted to let out their lust for each other. But for now, they were content with just expressing their love as they washed each other off.

* * *

"It's, quiet..." Roy commented with his tone a bit on edge as he and Lyn rode through the forest. The only sounds being heard from the taps of his steeds' hooves on the grass as she carried them to the emergency portal they knew was close by.

"Keep on guard," Lyn replied back as she sat behind him, her hand already gripping her legendary weapon tightly as she used the skills she honed as a Lady of the Plains to check her surrounds, trying to sense for anything that appeared off.

Something didn't feel right, something was gonna happen. They both knew it. But with the portal so close, they had to keep going and take the chance. And just hoped that whatever did happen, they could handle it.

_"REEEE!" _Roy's stead squealed without warning, catching both Roy and Lyn off guard as the horse suddenly reared back. Sending up briefly on her back two hooves, bucking her rider and passenger off onto their butts and to the ground. And before the two Heroes could even try and calm her down, they saw the reason for her actions.

Roy's steed was shielding them with her body. Protecting her owner and his lover as her body was engulfed in by a volley of magic and arrows that pierced and charred her form. The mulled remains falling to the ground before being engulfed by a blinding light, to be revived back in the castle, none the wiser of her exploits in the world and without the memories made here.

Roy and Lyn though, did not have time to mourn for her as they quickly tried to find cover. The ponytail sacaen drew her bow as she let the wind guide her arrows to their hidden enemies, while her Blazing Lion stood in front of her as his father's blade was engulfed in flames. Ready to strike down anyone that dared come near her.

The two fought tooth and nail as they got closer and closer to the portal, working more in sync than they ever had before. Watching each other's blind spots while adding on to each other's strengths. Rarely had she been so in tune with another, and for so long in battle as well.

But just as they were about to make it to the portal and cross through, Lyn was distracted. And didn't notice the shadow looming over her until it was too late.

_"Hyyaahh!" _The green-ponytailed warrior gasped as she was pushed down to the ground, with a look of horror coming onto her face as she looked up at her savior. Roy standing over her, digging his father's blazing sword into the Wyvern that had just tried to crush her. His face filled with such rage she had never seen before as he gutted the beast. Its rider not able to jump off in time before being crushed under their mount's weight as it fell on its back dead.

But Roy himself was not unscathed. As in his haste to push Lyn out of the way, the Wyvern had slashed its claws down his chest. And while luckily his thick cloak prevented the wounds he suffered from being too deep, they were still deep enough to leave a trail of red to stain against his form.

Lyn moved with speeds she didn't know she had to catch him before he fell. His arm over her shoulder as she was ready to carry him to the portal just a few feet away. Only to feel her exhausted and sore body tense up by the sound of magical chants being uttered and the feeling of the wind about to pierced by arrows.

She hugged him in instinct, ready to shield his body with her own before the attacks reached the two of them.

But just as Lyn would've gladly given her life to protect Roy's, he was just as ready to give his own.

The sacaen didn't have a chance to even process what was happening as Roy suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist. Lifting up his stunned lover before throwing her through the air and at the portal with all his remaining strength.

_"ROY!"_ Lyn cried out his name as a volley of arrows and magical attacks rained towards him.

But all he did was give her a bright smile, with that being the last thing she saw of that world before being engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

"Huh?"

Lyn felt her senses returned to her as the blinding light that had engulfed faded. Allowing her to find herself in the Order of Askr's summoning grounds, a place she was desperate to return to before, but now, she felt no relief in being here.

_"Lyn?"_

The Bow-wielding woman turned to the source of the voice, finding the Summoner looking down at her, stunned and concerned at her disheveled, distressed, and sudden appearance.

Helping her up, the Summoner appeared to be preparing to ask about her teammate, and where Roy was. But before the question could be asked, they each saw the portal Lyn had just popped out of from close in front of them.

They both knew what that meant, but even so, Lyn held out just a smidge of hope in her wide-eyes that Roy had survived. Only for that light to be dashed, as the Summoner felt something emanating from their pocket, and pulling it out, they saw the Legendary weapon they possessed, with its coating giving off a dimming light glow.

Lyn had come to know what it meant, and the sorrowful gaze that the Summoner responded with was more confirmation. A Hero had just fallen.

"Lyn..." The Summoner began to ask as he turned towards her, no doubt wanting to ask about what had happened. Their mission was supposed to be a simple scouting one, but it had ended with three heroes defeated, and the last looking as though she had barely made it out.

And while she understood that, at the moment, all she could think of now. Was the image of Roy giving her a bright smile.

Her body moved from the thought, and before she knew it, Lyn was running as fast as her tired, disheveled body would allow through the Castle Halls, leaving a concerned Summoner behind before they could even attempt to try and take her to the medical bay to treat her wounds.

But at the moment, they bothered her not. No, the physical pain she bore through at the moment wouldn't even compare to what her mind and heart would suffer if what she feared truly came true. Her long aching legs carrying her past the shocked Heroes she passed along the way. All stunned by her disheveled and worn-out appearance too long for them to reach out to help her before she disappeared.

Until finally, she reached her destination. A single door, same and plain to all the others in the hall. But it was who should be behind it that she cared about. Her shaking hand reaching out to grasp the handle and open it, only for it to do so before she could reach. And gave it a single, yet frantic knock.

**_*Knock_**

The sound of groaning could be heard on the other side. Indicated that they had just woken up. And with bated breath, she waited for them to open the door.

"Auntie Lyn?"

Opening the door, Roy seemed shocked by her sudden, and more importantly, disheveled, worn-out appearance. And yet despite all of that, in a part of his mind, he couldn't help but notice how she still looked remarkably beautiful. However, those thoughts were quickly thrown away in haste in fear as he shook his head to focus on her, "Are you ok?" He asked, concern clear in his tone as he stepped forward, ready to help her should she need it.

Lyn's face was wide in disbelief as she stared at him. She could see it in his eyes, and despite knowing it beforehand. It made the truth all the more heartbreaking.

He had forgotten what had happened.

"Lyn?" Roy asked once again. Becoming even more worried from her continuing silence and saddening gaze on him. Starting to panic when he saw tears start to form in her eyes. And before he could even do anything, he found himself unable to move as she embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder with muffled cries. His eyes widening in fear and concern as he felt her body shaking against his own.

Looking down at her, Roy watched as she leaned on him for support. Before eventually moving his arms to wrap around her back. Bringing her closer as he ran them up and down in an attempt to soothe her. Trying to calm her down as one question rang in his mind, _what happened on that mission?_

* * *

Lyn's eye opened slowly, staring straight up at the ceiling of her personal quarters. A single tear rolling escaping from one of her eyes as it rolled down her cheek. But she paid it no mind. And despite her body being still, her body would not rest.

A night that seemed so wonderful, so amazing and perfect that left her feeling as though nothing could bring her down. Would be followed by a day that had her feeling as broken as when she lost her tribe. Except she was no mourning the loss of life, but instead of memories, not of her own.

Lyn wrapped her arms in an attempt to mimic the feeling of Roy's loving embrace to her. Something she only experienced for a night, and now long for ever since.

It had been a week since the mission, since she came back as the lone survivor, while the rest of her comrades, Roy included were revived here in Askr. Their memories of the world they had traveled to gone. Yet it was Roy's memories she only cared about. And when she went to confirm the results herself, she had broken down in his arms.

He attempted to console her for hours, the two sitting on his bed as she continued to whine and cry into him, not speaking of the memories lost as she could not bear the pain of facing the reality in that state. And so, eventually, she had passed out with him. Only to wake up later and finding herself still in his room, The Red-hair Lord not having left her since she passed out in his arms, eventually falling asleep himself while watching him.

And so, despite wanting to stay with him, she quietly made her way out after tucking him in.

Ever since then, and she had been avoiding him whenever she could. Keeping any conversations between the two brief, and never touching on the subject of their shared mission. Always leaving Roy confused and herself a near-mess.

To think, after telling him not to betray his feelings no matter what problems he felt they held. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth of what truly happened between the two of them.

She knew deep down he still held his feelings for her, and he deserved to know she held them now as well. But for some reason, she was thinking it was better this way.

Gone was the lack of hesitation she held in their night together, instead came crippling fear. Even with feelings for him that now eclipsed what she held before.

Her excuses being the same trivial ones Roy himself held before. Of how their relationship wouldn't work in their words with the paths available to them. But now, she thought that maybe he could spare him of that heartache when they eventually had to return to their worlds, even if she had to deal with it as well.

_***Knock *Knock**_

Lyn was drawn back to reality from her thoughts by the sudden noise. Her eyes blinking when she realized just how many tears were streaming down her face. The disgruntled woman drying them with her sleeve as she got up, shaking her head as she gave herself a quick look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable at least. Sighing in relief at the fact her eyes weren't red. Though she knew if she were left alone with her thoughts again, it wouldn't stay like that.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Lyn walked to the door, ready to speak to whoever was on the other side. Only to find the current source of her conflict.

"Roy," She greeted in as neutral and simple tone as she could muster, her hand tightening its grip over the handle out of his view to try and keep her focus as she asked, "Is there something you need?"

The Young Lion was dressed in his usual armored attire, his face hung down in both uncertainty, and to keep himself from gazing at her beautiful form as she was dressed in her usual attire. Both his hands gripping each other shakingly as he finally looked up at her neutral expression.

"Yeah, actually," He admitted, his tone holding a bit of fear that Lyn picked up on. Who would usually try and find out what it was to help him, but right now, she could only look at him with a neutral gaze, struggling to keep herself composed.

"It's about, um, was wondering if, well, ...," Lyn raised an eyebrow at his stuttering words, Roy clearing knowing what he wanted to ask, but not knowing how to put it into words as he continued, "Well, you know about that Festival that coming up soon,"

Lyn immediately knew what he was talking about, having helped in some of the preparations of it herself. _Love Abounds_, she believed the Summoning had called, based on some similar event in their world. In fact, a week before her and Roy's faithful mission, she had them both receive attires from Oboro, the Hero's resident seamstress, for the event and any future ones like it. A brief memory filling her head as she remembers the look of awe he seemed to have when she asked for his own opinion of the one she ended up receiving, a striking blue dress with her usual sacaen patterns, and it wasn't as bad to move in as she had expected, a testament to Oboro's skills. She knew how to make something that looked good, and function well to boot. Though it was then followed with a memory of loving frustration when she and Oboro had to help him get his own.

"Yes, what about it?" She asked, losing a bit of her neutral tone and face as curiosity came over it. Not being able to relax and calm herself around him as he spoke.

"Well, I was wondering, if well, " He stuttered, Lyn, noticing the embarrassment and nervousness multiplying on his face, especially with the blush he was now sporting before finally seeming to compose himself as he gave his hair a nervous scratch before looking at her once again, "Would you like to attend it with me?"

Lyn's eyes widen in shock at his words, not being able to take a step back as she looked at his hopeful but embarrassed gaze at her.

She wanted to say yes, not just cause of her feelings for him, but just to go as friends and have an enjoyable time. But, this could be her chance to put those feelings he held for her to rest and hopefully, help stop her own.

But she didn't.

"Uhh, sure Roy," She replied with a happy yet shaky tone, looking away as a blush fell upon her face, "I'd love to,"

The sacaen Woman's mind was racing with questions she held for herself, this was a chance to end this, so why did she say yes?

"Really! That's great!" Roy exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief at her answer. He didn't know exactly why she had been distant to him for the past week, but maybe now they could go back to their previous relationship. No matter what he felt for her, he just wanted to be with her and see her smile.

"I'll go ask the others to see if we could go in a group!" He added cheerfully, inwardly hoping to not make his true feelings clear to her. But as soon as turned to walk away and get inform anyone else of their plans. He was stopped by Lyn, who suddenly reached out to grip his hand.

Roy stared at her hand in shock and embarrassment as she intertwined her fingers with his own. Looking back to her to see her looking away, embarrassed her would dare say as her other hand was tightening in a shaky fist in front of her chest and under her lowered chin.

"Actually Roy, if you don't mind," She began, her shaky and nervous tone mirroring his earlier one as she turned to finally look at him with, a blush clear on her cheeks with a smile, "Could it just be the two of instead?"

Roy was stunned by her request, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and steam almost pouring out of ears. Not noticing that he was now returning the grip she had on his hand with his own. Even so, his answer was clear.

"Y-yes! Of course" He exclaimed, his embarrassed smile and voice clear as day. But he was too joyful to respond with his answer to care.

Lyn's smile widened at him, her inner turmoil now gone as she saw the look on her face as a new resolve came to her. Even if this relationship may only last as long as they were together in Askr, their feelings for each other were true.

And she would let him know soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, like I said before, this was originally part of the last chapter, specifically the last three scenes, but I decided to spit it apart and add in some more.**

**I really like writing these two to be honest, so much in fact, I'm considering making this story into a little series. **

**Maybe I'll have Lyn go through all her alts? Would definitely be a treat for Roy, and the rest of us lol. And I have a good idea of what I could do next.  
**

**Got one more story coming up this month, Fire Emblem themed, and Christmas themed as well. So look forward to that, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: So yeah, this is turning into a bit of a mini-series, after the slight cliff-hanger of the last chapter, I felt compelled to make this one. At this rate this is just gonna turn into a series of Roy fucking Lyn's alts.  
That wouldn't be too bad though.  
**

* * *

The sun shined brightly as it bathed its rays to the land below, a few clouds hindering its purpose but not enough to cast any part of the land in shadows for more than a minute. The weather was amazingly pleasant, that could accommodate all sorts of activities, like a stroll, or a picnic, perhaps even a trip to take a dip in a nearby lake should they really wanted to.

But one of the activities that wasn't being done, was working on a mission. Today was a rare day for those in the Order of Heroes, as everyone had the day off. No battles needing to be done unless one choose to, no scooting out in other worlds. Not even a single mandatory training session was conducted.

Some choose to rest and laze about during this day, but most Heroes choose to partake in the reason for their free day. The festival that Summoner set up called Love Abounds. An event designed to bring the Heroes in the Order together to help show how much they appreciated each other, specifically with a gift.

"I hope you'll like it," Lyn told the hooded Summoner in a slightly nervous tone as she handed them her gift, contained in a rectangular box wrapped in green and blue wrapping. A bright hopeful smile on her face as the Summoner took it from her hands, a thankful smile on their face as they seemed a bit nervous and embarrassed from gesture to properly respond. Which they really shouldn't have been.

"Ahh, thanks Lyn, I really appreciate it." They responded, Making sure to place the gift carefully atop the pile of other gifts they had received from all the other heroes in the Orders.

Lyn did her best to hide a giggle as she saw their expressions turn into one of frustrated and nervous puzzlement, no doubt wondering how they were going to get all those gifts back into their quarters without damaging one.

Giving him a sympathetic look, Lyn decided to leave the Summoner be, thinking they would figure something else, and also the fact she noticed another group of Heroes making their way towards them, all with hopeful expression and gifts in hand.

Walking away, Lyn gave a slightly annoyed groan as she rounded a corner. Finding herself situated right next to a full-body mirror, allowing her to look at her current attire, and source of mild annoyance.

A ravishing blue dress adored her for. Not as _ 'unique' _ as some of the other dresses some Heroes wore, but still stylized just enough to set it apart and allow it to be her own. While much of the fabric, at least on the outer part was the usual blue shade her regular outfit possessed, the edges were patterned in sacaen markings.

An opening slit was situated just a bit in front of her sides, tied together by leather, knotted-rope bow. The slit helping to show off the second layer of her large skirt, which was thicker, darker shade of blue fabric with another set of sacaen Markings on its bottom edge. Traveling up to her chest, the dress opened up to show off the light beige top she wore underneath. Which showed off a generous portion of her cleavage, much more than she was used to given her usual attire. Though she assumed the irony was how her usual outfit also showed off her legs, while her current one pretty much hid them.

Her attire was completed with frills on her shoulders and wrists attached to her long sleeves, while one more set of frills along with a simple necklace wrapped around her neck. Her long hair once again stylized in her trademark ponytail, with a patterned headband helping to keep her hair back and in check.

Lyn would never say this was a bad dress, in fact, she believed it was one of the best she ever wore. Oboro truly outdid herself with this piece, never had she felt so comfortable in one of these things, the formal attire she had back in her home nowhere near as comfy and free as this one.

But still, it was just nothing like her usual attire, specifically, as she pointed out earlier, in her legs.

The girl had to hold up a piece of the skirt up as she walked to help keep herself at a reasonable pace. It was an annoyance.

But, she could bear with it, at least for one day.

Roy seemed to really like it.

Lyn's face turned into one of seldom happiness. Remembering the smile stunned reaction he gave when she first showed him this dress. Stumbling over his words as he did his best to compliment her.

She giggled at the memory. But that giggling soon stopped when she remembered their current predicament.

Sent out on a mission to another world, the two revealed their feelings for one another, before spending a passionate night together. However, when they attempted to return back to the world of Askr, they were ambushed, and in the process, Lyn was the only one to make it through the portal.

And Roy lost his memories.

His confession, her confession, their shared feelings, and coupling. And the feeling of their bodies pressed lovingly against one another. Lyn was the only one who remembered it.

At first, she wept, mourned that their love that was gone. But then, she remembered the worlds that she herself told Roy on their night together.

_ "Your feelings are true. Don't betray them." _

She still loved Roy, and she knew Roy loved her, she just had to let him know.

So when Roy had invited her to come together with him, she knew this event would be her best chance.

They had spent the morning and much of the afternoon together, having fun as they visited various stalls that held games, snacks, activities for them to participate in together.

At first, Lyn had forgotten her original purpose for coming to here, losing herself in the fun times she shared with the boy who now held her heart. His bright smile flashing through her mind, the nervousness on his face she held his arm and dragged him from one place to the other.

She wished to have spent more time with him. But, around an hour ago, he had informed her that he needed to do something. Seemingly, rushing off before she could ask what it was.

Lyn was now determined to find him, she had promised that today would be the day she would re-reveal her feelings to him. Gripping the last gift she had yet to give to someone today.

Because she wanted to save the best for last.

"Lyn!"

The girl in question shot her head towards the sound of an unmistakable voice, finding it belonged to the boy she was searching for.

Roy held a bright smile as he ran towards her, waving his hand happily at her as she took note of his current attire. The best way she could describe it was his usual attire/armor in the form of a dress suit. She noticed that while he didn't seem to like formal attire similar to her, he seemed able to deal with its restrictions much better than she was. No doubt thanks to being raised in an actual noble home, unlike her.

Lyn smiled happily at him, "Roy~," She greeted softly as he slowed down to stop in front of her, "I was wondering where you were."

The Formal Lord gave her an embarrassed smile, "Sorry about leaving you suddenly earlier," He apologized.

The swordswomen turned event goer merely shook her head, still keep a smile, "No need to, you said it was important," She assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder to help express she didn't take offense, however, seeing her chance, she continued, "However, now that you're back, why don't we continue having fun? There's still a few hours of sunlight yet, and I would like to finish this event with you."

Lyn noticed Roy turn his head away slightly, trying to hide a blush that appeared on his face from how she expressed wanting to spend more time with him.

_ 'Good' _She thought,

"That would be great." Roy finally responded, getting his emotions back under control to face her properly. Rubbing the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

"Wonderful," The green-haired woman responded, moving her hand down from his shoulder to snake around its arms, wrapping her other arm around it as well. Giving a bright smile as she held tightly onto the limb, causing her sides to brush against him, along with having his arm very, very close to her chest. A fact he realized almost immediately by how tense he seemed to get.

"Where do you suggest we go first?" Lyn asked, not giving him time to adjust to her actions as he now had to answer the question.

However, to her surprise, instead of giving a stuttering response, he seemed pretty sure about where he wanted to go.

"A hill." He told her.

She blinked, "A hill?" She repeated, wanting to make sure she heard him right.

"Yeah," He confirmed, seemingly a bit embarrassed and nervous about his choice as he turned slightly away from her, "There's no stalls over there or anyone else for that matter, but, it has an amazing view, and I wanted you to see it."

Lyn stared at him, not knowing how to respond. A place where no one else was apparently present? Just her and Roy?

This was it, the chance she was looking for. And so, gripping her gift tightly, she smiled brightly at him, "Lead the way."

Roy appeared relieved and somewhat ecstatic that she agreed, and with so little conniving. A jump in energy shooting through him as he did his best to lead the beautiful women through the stalls and towards the forest as fast as he could without seeming suspicious.

Lyn smiled at his enthusiasm, the same type that helped to make her fall for him. She was going to do it, she was going to reveal everything to him, and give herself to him once again. Right after giving him a gift.

But she didn't notice Roy tightly holding a gift by his side as well.

* * *

Lyn didn't know exactly what to expect when Roy finally brought her to their destination. Atop of the hillside gave a beautiful view of Askr, casting as far as she could see while the sun brightens it up for her to see. Allowing her to view the vibrate festival she was apart of mere minutes ago. Her well-trained eyes allowing her to spot a few close friends.

On one side of the festival laid the town that helped to set the event up, while on the other side was a pathway that led to the castle the Order of Heroes called home. Sitting proudly atop its mountain as it watched the land surrounding it below.

"Its, beautiful," Lyn commented, stunned, one hand coming up to rest atop of her mouth, while the other tightened its grip around Roy's hand. The lord standing to the side, a relieved smile on his face at her positive reaction as he also looked down at the festive, having a much harder time spotting anyone he could recognize than his company.

"Thanks, I thought you'd like it, you always seem to enjoy views."

Lyn chuckled at his words, _ 'He's not wrong.' _

Turning to him, the woman gave him a curious look, "How did you even find out about this view?"

Roy gestured her to look back down at the festive, extending his hand out to point at a particular stall, Lyn's eyes allowing her to recognize it as the one she and Roy visited it before he said something to do earlier.

Speaking up, the Redhead explained some more of what led to this discovery, "When we were down there, I noticed this hilltop, and thought it seemed to be situated in what seemed like a great view of the festival from above. So, I wanted to see for myself how good it was. Your reaction was similar to mine when I first came up here." Roy finished with a quick laugh.

Though Lyn's curious look turned into one of slight disappointment, "So this is the important business you had?" She asked him with a slightly hurt tone, "Why didn't you tell me about it then? We could've discovered it together."

Roy flinched at her tone, seemingly cursing himself for making her feel that way, "Well, I didn't want to pull you away from the festival you seemed to be enjoying so much, and I wanted to make sure this was a really good spot instead of just a dud, plusI didn't know how long it'd take me to find a spot."

Lyn frowned at that reasoning, ready to tell him the reason she was enjoying the festival so much was because she was spending it with him, however, the boy continued to explain his reasoning, looking away with a blush as his tone softened and became slightly more nervous.

"Also, I wanted to make sure it was a good enough place to give you this."

Lyn's eyes widen in surprise as Roy suddenly extended a pouch towards her, white it color with a red string tying its opening closed, the lord looked away.

She was so stunned by the gesture that she didn't know how to respond. However, eventually, she was able to regain her senses, noticing Roy still holding the gift out towards her, his arms beginning to slightly shaking as he no doubt was becoming more nervous as more time passed.

Deciding it was best to see what the gift was, Lyn took the pouch carefully, undoing the string to see what it contained inside.

She almost dropped the pouch at what she saw.

Lyn carefully, reached her hand inside, not taking her eyes off it for a moment as she pulled the gift out of the pouch. Revealing it in full to the outside.

It was a metallic headpiece. The weight she felt it possessed telling her it was not some cheap, hollow accessory. Finding herself impressed by the detailed markings and patterns etched into its skin, helping to draw attention to the reddish-orange patterned stone encased in the middle. A chain both on its top and bottom, The former uses appearing to be where the headpiece attached itself to keep itself up where it was hung, while the bottom extended into a little string with a red and yellow striped coated tag.

Lyn was speechless, it was beautiful.

Roy finally spoke up, his tone nervous, but also heartfelt as he said, "I remembered how you said you didn't have a headpiece to go with you hair like you normally seem to do with your other outfits, apart from your regular one. So, I thought you might like it."

Lyn looked at him wide-eyed. When she originally received this dress, she thought she also needed to get some sort of headpiece to help complete it with her other outfits. But, things happened, Roy's memories happened, and she forgot. Including mentioning that fact to Roy when the two received their attire from Oboro.

To think, he remembered that small little comment, and went to what she could only assume were great length to gain her an accessory as amazing as this.

She smiled brightly at him, Roy finding himself stunned, the two gaining a small blush on their faces.

Lyn said nothing, deciding to show her appreciation through actions whether than words, brining the headpiece towards her band that kept her hair back, she attached the accessory to it, letting it hang off the side of her face. Making sure to frame her head so that it tilted to the side, allowing the boy to get a good view on how it appeared on her.

"So, how do I look?" She asked, her voice somewhat nervous, but also hopeful as she posed for him with a slight blush.

"Amazing" Roy simply breathed out, almost completely stunned. It was just a headpiece, sure he gifted it, but still, it made her look much more beautiful than before.

Lyn giggled at his reaction, her blush still present. If she were a bit more vain, she would've like a more descriptive response, oh who was she kidding, she would've wanted that as well. But, his one-word answer was still more than enough to make her heart jump.

However, she decided it was now time to hopefully make his own heart jump.

Roy finds himself just as stunned Lyn was earlier as the woman handed him a blue wrapped box. Her gaze hopeful, yet slightly nervous as well, mirroring his own from earlier albeit on a more composed scale.

Similar to her, Roy took a bit to regain his senses, being careful to take the box with his hands, looking back at her for confirmation, Lyn nodded, expressing she wanted him to open it up now.

"Huh?" The Lord gasped out, slightly surprised by what he saw. It was a short, yet dense string, with multiple small charms attached to it along its length. Recognizing it, he realized it was the same beads Lyn always had attached to the colored ropes that wrapped around her waist in her various combat attires. He assumed it was a memento from her tribe.

Roy looked at her a bit stunned, wondering why she gave him what he would think was an important accessory, considering she always seemed to wear it in battle.

Sensing his confusion, the Sacean decided to explain.

"Its, a gift, one of the last I have from my parents." Lyn told him.

Roy was shocked at that information.

"Lyn," He began, ready to hand it back, he couldn't take something as dear to her as this!

But the woman put a hand up at him and shook her head, informing him to stop, "Let me finish." She told him, her voice soft and understanding, but held that stern undertone he was familiar with.

Relaxing his stance a bit, the Lord waited for her to continue, making sure to take extra care not to damage the precious beads.

Realizing he was now a bit calmer, Lyn spoke, "My mother gave them to me on one of my birthdays, the last we were able to celebrate together," Roy gazed at her sympathetically as her face turned into one of seldom happiness at tbitter-sweat memory. But she didn't let that stop her as she continued, "She told me, that it was meant to give to someone you cared about, how it would hold your feelings and wishes to give that person strength and protect them."

She brought her hand up to her chest, clenching it tightly as she looked more nervous than Roy had ever seen her before, and took a pause. But he could tell it wasn't out of hesitation, but out of preparation, to help emphasize how important her next words were.

She made sure to face him, with a determined look, "Its meant to be given to the one we love."

_ 'What?' _Roy mentally gasped, shocked and stunned. Looking at Lyn with wide eyes as she looked back at him with soft ones, not noticing he wasn't even breathing as he tried to process the information just revealed to him.

_ 'Love?' _He repeated in his head.

"I love you, Roy," Lyn declared, her eyes staring lovingly at him while her tone rang livingly through the air.

Roy should've been complete stunned, perhaps even overwhelmed, stuttering or trying to process what he had just heard.

But, the only response he was able to get out was,

"I love you too."

His voice was quick, his tone struggling to keep a simple tone to help get out what he needed to say as quickly as he could.

Lyn giggled and smiled brightly at his frank response, "I know." She responded.

"Uh?!" Roy gasped, "How?"

Lyn's face took a sorrowful look, making Roy immediately regretted his response, considering just how happy and beautiful she appeared mere moments ago.

"You already told me." Lyn revealed to him, causing Roy to stare at her confused once again as the ponytailed women ran a hand through her long green hair, "The mission we went together two weeks ago,"

Roy's mind lit up, he remembered. Two weeks ago, Lyn and him were supposed to go on a simple scouting mission in another world along with two other heroes. However, all he knew was that the mission was a failure, with Lyn being the only one to make it back, and him falling in that world, his life being restored here, but the memories he made lost forever.

Lyn glanced to see his face lit up as he was starting to put the pieces together, "The truth is, the only reason I made it out, was cause you saved me, multiple times. First from a group enemies when I was by myself, prioritizing me over the chance to escape yourself. We had to spend the night in a cabin to rest ourselves, and on that night, we, revealed everything to each other." She paused before finishing, "And gave ourselves to each other."

Her voice and tone were low, but Roy could immediately understand what she was referring to, his face turning a shade of red that matched his hair, while Lyn's face wasn't that far behind in mirroring his.

Still, even if she felt embarrassed, she didn't let it be heard in her voice, as with a proud and loving tone, she continued, "And it was one of the best nights of my life," Lyn informed him, looking at him with a blushing smile, "I was so happy. YOU made me so happy."

Roy was stunned by the information, not knowing how to respond. But he was caught off guard again as Lyn's face turned back into a sorrowful one, "But, when we tried to escape, we were ambushed, just when I thought we were about to perish together, you, saved me, by sacrificing yourself."

"Lyn-" Roy finally spoke, finally starting to come to some terms about this revelation, and all he wanted to do was comfort her.

"That's why I rushed to your room after the mission, looking like a mess, and why I wept till I slept in your arms, I couldn't handle the loss of your memories in my state." She told him.

_ 'So that's why,' _ Roy thought, he wondered why she seemed so shaken after the mission. And her avoiding him for a week after it, he wasn't imagining it! She must've not known how to approach him at first.

And she confirmed his suspicious with her next words, "I didn't know what to say, I should've told you immediately, that's what I believe now, but before, I was scared, I thought, it was an omen. One that, our love may not work."

Roy sucked his lips in, Lyn flinching at his reacting, in truth, she could leave out this part, but, she felt like it needed to be said, to put her fears, and his to rest.

"I'm sure you can think of some of the reasons why," She said, "They're the same ones you have, the ones you told me about."

Roy looked away, feeling ashamed. However, this caused him to not notice Lyn walking up to him, placing a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look back at her, giving him a soft look, "But, when you invited me to this event, I remembered the words I told you on our night together,"

She took a deep breath before saying, "Your feelings, and my own, are true. We shouldn't betray them."

Roy looked at her stunned, so much, in fact, he didn't notice her getting closer and bringing his face towards her own as well. Not even able to gasp as he felt his lips against her soft ones.

His eyes went wide, his body went stiff. The sensation and realization that Lyn was kissing him, was almost overwhelming.

But, it also felt familiar.

Lyn's heart jumped as she felt him return the kiss, it was simple, their mouths never opened. But she still let out a light, delightful moan. One of relief as she could finally put all her fears, and his to rest.

They were together once again.

Lyn pulled away with a smile, looking at Roy who still appeared a bit shocked by what just happened, and also slightly disappointed by the loss of her lips on his, considering he brought his hand up to his mouth.

She couldn't help but giggle, looking at him with a loving look, she brought her hands down to his, the one that was holding her gifted beads. Bringing it up, she carefully picked it out of his hand, straightening it as she grabbed both ends. Expertly, she brought it to his neck, using her wrist to bring down the fabric covering it.

Roy stayed absolutely still, doing his best to control his breathing as Lyn wrapped the beads around him, having him wear it like a necklace. Feeling her tighten it into a knot behind him before pulling her hands away. Flashing him a happy look.

"I Love you Roy, and I won't ever lie to myself about that again." Lyn declared.

Roy felt his body shake for a moment, instincts taking over as he suddenly grasped both Lyn's hands, surprising both her and himself, still, he didn't hesitate the words that came from his heart rather than mind.

"Lyn!" He began, his tone passionate and nervous, "I'm sorry for making you worry, I was weak to lose my memories while forcing you the pain of remembering them."

"Roy..."

"So allow me to make it up to you! I promise that for every moment I made you suffered, I'll do my best to make 10 more where you're happy! I'll give myself to you! Live for you! Follow you wherever you want me to!"

"I love you, Lyn!" He finished, his words came out quicker than he would've wished, almost stumbling over them. And even though his words came from his heart, he felt like they were also from some novel. Somewhat stiff, but its what came to him first.

Still, it seemed to have worked, as Lyn looked pleased by his speech.

Before tackling him to the ground, the young Lord instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist in an embrace to help catch her as they landed on his back, her body pressed against his own. And he could feel her tightly compacted breasts squishing against his chest. Still, while he was certain it would've been a wonderful sight to look down, his focus was on her face of joy, laughter coming out of her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring them closer.

"Haha!" She laughed, smothering her face against his own, " Very well Roy, if you wish to give yourself to me, than I will allow it," She told him with a cheerful tone, before giving him a soft look, "But just know that I will give myself to you as well, just as you will follow me wherever I go, I will follow you. You will give everything to me, and I to you. Understand?"

Roy smiled at her, "I wouldn't have it any other way," He agreed, tightening his arms around her, causing the woman wrapped around them to giggle happily as she settled her head on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek on the crook of his neck lovingly.

The two said nothing, as no words needed to be said. Their feelings were revealed, and they were so happy. And being close like this was enough for them at the moment. Just laying on the grassy hillside, wearing both the precious gifts given to them as they embraced each other.

It was nice.

However, something broke the peaceful atmosphere, a sword one could say, one that Lyn knew well.

"Huh?" Lyn breathed as she shifted her hips slightly to get a bit more comfortable, finding something _ ice _ hard poking her down below. Moving her hips again, she realized what it was. And glancing at Roy, she saw that he didn't even notice what he had until now, and looked mortified at finding out what it was alongside here.

However, to his surprise, Lyn just laughed.

It, confused him, "You're not mad?"

Lyn's laughter continued, seemingly intensifying from his words, looking at him, she almost had tears in her face, "No, in fact, I should've expected this." She gestured her head down, causing Roy to looked towards their combined chest, sucking his lips as he saw the valley of her breasts thanks to the opening of her dress. And the way it was presented to him now, with her round mounds pressed against his broad chest, gave him a very generous and enticing view.

He looked away embarrassed, "Sorry"

Lyn laughed heartily once again, "Roy, there's no need to be," She playfully chastised him, "I'm actually happy."

He couldn't help but look at her with shocked eyes, "You are?"

The woman nodded her head, "Roy, our night together, along with the morning after, was very, _ very _passionate, and just as lustful." She almost purred out the last part, causing goosebumps along Roy's skin, and his constrained erection to twitch.

Something that Lyn, noticed, and took much delight in considering how cheerfully she giggled when it happened, "Let's just say Roy, it was very, very hard to calm you down. Your draconic heritage sure is something!" She joked.

Roy's face almost matched his hair from the blush he was now sporting, turning away as he didn't know how to respond. But once he heard Lyn's voice die down, he felt her attitude change slightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her tone soft and thoughtful, "I'm not teasing or pushing you in a way you don't like?"

Roy shook his head, "No," He assured her, "I'm a bit embarrassed, sure, but you don't seem to mind, and I don't, I just don't know what to say, since my I don't have memories of the event, and when I try to picture it well, you, its..."

Roy went silent, not knowing how else to explain his point, but he could hear Lyn sigh.

_ 'Of course, his not as comfortable in this relationship as I am,' _She thought, she was able to reveal herself to Roy, bare it all to him, and he did her that night. It caused them to get very comfortable with one another the morning after. But Roy lost those memories, he had yet to experience it.

She needed to fix that.

"Roy," She called out his name, prompting him to look at her, noticing the slight blush on her face as she spoke, "You said before, that you would do everything you could to make up for the loss of your memories?"

Roy nodded.

"Than, would you like me to tell you what you promised me back during the mission, something you said you'd do?" Lyn asked, shyly running a hand through her hair while tilting her face away.

Roy nodded again, giving a determined look, ready to fulfill the promise whatever promise he had apparently made to her.

Lyn barely hid her smirk. Tightening her grip around her neck, she brought their faces close to one another, their noses just a centimeter apart, the feeling of each other's breasts ticking the other's faces.

"You promised that when we got back, you'd take me, make love to me like you never did before."

Her voice was sultry and barely above a whisper, causing Roy to tense up as he gazed into a sensual look.

"I've been waiting for a while now," She finished, her voice now just a whisper as she moved a hand to his chest and grip it slightly. As though slightly begging him.

She longed for his touch, and Roy, realizing this, understood just a bit more how painful his memory loss must've been for her.

He would make it up to her.

Lyn smiled as she felt his grip around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to him. The sacaen understanding his answer.

Leaning down, she brought her lips close to his ear, and with a sultry whisper, said, "Why don't we go to your room?"

The woman giggled as she felt him tense up.

* * *

Lyn practically slammed herself against Roy as she pinned him to the door to his room once they entered, the Young Lord barely able to lock the door as his partner assaulted him with her lips.

The kiss she gave equal parts passionate and lustful. Roy found himself on the defensive as the proud woman pushed her tongue into his mouth and assaulted the insides, eliciting a moan from the two.

The two had briskly made their way to the Order's Castle from the hill, making sure to take the quickest and hopefully, the least populated path their, not wanting others to get any ideas or feel the tension in the air surrounding the two. Luckily, thanks to the festival, most of the heroes were still attending, they didn't have to worry much.

Roy was on the defensive, this experience was overwhelming in all honesty, he could barely keep up. Part of him wanted to ask Lyn to slow down a bit, but when he gazed at her face, he saw it full of need. She's been waiting for this, for his touch.

Roy would give her that.

Lyn mewled into his mouth as she felt his strong hands wrapped around her waist, even with the thick fabric of her dress, the feeling of his alms moving up and down her curves with nervous determination sent goosebumps to her skin, along with the way he tried to do battle with her tongue. It felt similar to their first night.

Feeling herself get more into it, the proud woman trailed her hand down his body, cupping his groin with her palm, rubbing it with sensual and hard movements that had Roy groaning into his mouth, leaving him vulnerable to more of her tongues assaults as she coaxed and teased the rising dragon that was struggling to break free.

Finally releasing her mouths hold on his, the two heroes took in a long deep breath, panting at each other's faces from the intense make-out. Roy's face suddenly scrunching up as she pressed her palm harder into his groin.

Smirking, Lyn brought her face close to his side, placing a quick, wet kiss on his cheek before whispering, "Allow me to take care of this."

Pulling away, she gave the stunned lord a wink, before dropping down to her knees.

She cursed her dress that restricted her movements, almost tripping over the elaborate gown as she did her best to undo the belts that kept his pants on and contained his straining erection, almost letting out a growl as it took longer than she would've liked.

But eventually, his pants loosened, and she pulled them along with his small clothes down. Lyn's face lit up as she was presented with Roy's mighty sword as it moved out and stood proudly in attention. It's sized almost shadowing her face while its musk filled her nostrils.

She almost forgot just how much she missed this thing.

Roy was stunned as he watched Lyn practically _ 'worship' _his cock. The way she trailed sweet kiss all along his length, making sure not a single spot, including his sacs below, were left untouched by her lips was almost unbelievable. And for every second it continued, he prayed to the gods this wasn't just some dream.

Lyn made sure to use every memory she cherished on their shared night to guide her movements, remember what spots he seemed to enjoy most, which parts of his skin to give a slight nibble, or perhaps drag her tongue. Which areas to grip his shaft with her long fingers, slightly trailing her manicured nails along the sensitive skin,

One instance she kissed the underside of his pulsing head, while her palms gripped and kneaded his potent, aching twin sacs filled with heirs she would've loved to bare, but for now, that wouldn't be possible. So instead, she wanted them to mark her, to coat every part of her that they could, both inside and out.

She flashed a look at him, his dick masking her face, but her eyes were still visible to his gaze. Full of love and lust for him. She wanted, no, needed him to give it all to her. And underneath his stunned, wide blue eyes, she saw the flash of fire, that would turn into a primal, instinctual display once she fanned it enough.

She could feel her panties soak in anticipation.

But that would come later, when he broke all restraint and used her like she long for. Now it was time to service him.

And she smirked as she got an idea.

If she had been a bit calmer, she would've thought of perhaps fully removing her dress that a friend went to great lengths to make. But in her hazed state, the Sacaen decided to get a little revenge on the restraining gown by staining it in what she believed would be a delightful way.

Opening up her mouth, Lyn guided his length into her warm moist cavern. Hearing Roy gasped and moaned as she engulfed his length.

She bobbed her head skillfully up and down, dragging her tongue along it and coating his length in her saliva while her lips ran over and polished it to give it a light shine. Placing both her palms on his groin as she looked up at him and gave him a shy gaze, a blush running across her face while one eye was closed. Almost causing Roy's legs to buckle enough for him to collapse.

She giggled around his cock, providing a soothing vibration for the lord. And while she would've loved to continue like her fellatio and eventually drink down the seed she had learned to crave for. She wanted to try something a bit different.

Roy groaned as she released his dick with a _ "pop" _, disappointed by the loss of her tight skillful lips wrapped around his cock. However, looking down at her, he saw that she seemed to notice this, and winked at him, gripping his now slippery erection and glancing down, pulling his crown head towards her plunging neckline.

Roy's eyes went wide as Lyn rolled her tongue out, a brief waterfall of saliva dripping down into her bosom, giving a slight shiver at how her saliva cooled the sensitive mounds. Providing more lubrication as she gently guided his dick into her cleavage, her lover giving a loud gasp at the overwhelming warmth and comfort her tits embraced him with. To overwhelmed to see the blushing, relieved smile Lyn wore.

Once she got enough of his length in between her breasts, the Sacaen beauty cupped both sides of her top, pushing them together just a bit to compact the valley they made and hold onto the dragon that now rests within. And gently, she began to move her breasts up and down, wanting both him and herself to get accustomed to this new feeling.

Lyn was a bit embarrassed, during their night together, she and Roy tried a variety of positions, from simple to outlandish. But this was not one of them. In truth, her breasts had always been a weird point of contention for her.

Truthfully, she wasn't that fond of them, she knew they were impressive and bigger than average. But, unlike her long slender legs, which gave her speed, power, and grace on the battlefield, her breasts tended to get in the way, hence why she usual binded the twin mounds.

But seeing the dumbstruck look on Roy's face made her think, these things weren't so bad.

In fact, they seemed better than she originally thought, as Roy seemed unable to hold off this new feeling as he groaned and withered against the cushioning valley created by the twin peaks of her plains. Lyn feeling his erection twitch between her bouncing bosom. The tip warming up while the rest of the skin started to become a bit cold. Creating a shivering contrast.

Helping him to reach his impending orgasm, Lyn increased the pressure of her breasts while leaning down to his base, planing kisses along the sensitive glans to give some extra stimulus while his crown was smoothed in her velvet skin down below.

Eventually, Roy felt himself succumb, and with a groan that rang delightfully in Lyn's ears, his dragon roared in her valley. The sacaen giving a coo-like moan as she felt her valley become flooded with his seed, marking her once again in the sticky substance as it pooled down her body to her stomach, staining the insides of her dress as both skin and fabric were drenched by the copious amounts he let out.

Lyn found herself a bit surprised by how quickly he came compared to their first time but chalked it up from different circumstances and mindstates. Still, the amounts he let out, and the fact he was still hard inside her cleavage, reminded her that even if he came quickly, he would be able to keep going till neither could move.

She smiled, ready to once again become the fucked-stupid women Roy had made her on their first night.

Releasing the pressure on her breasts and in turn, their hold on his dick, she watched as Roy pulled his length out, giving a shiver by how quickly it dragged across her skin and smearing more of his cum on it. His crown finally being released to the air as he stumbled back into the door. His chest rising and falling in tandem to his panting, clearly still trying to recover from the intense orgasm.

But as he held his head with one hand, Roy glanced down at her, taking in the sight of Lyn smiling sultry back at him, her arms holding up his breasts, and giving him a view of the former valley turned lake, filled with his heirs. And making sure he was still watching, Lyn leaned down, making sure to angle herself so that Roy had a could view of her tongue flicking down and scooping up whatever parts of his seed it could reach.

It was an incredibly erotic display, watching the woman you loved making a show of showing how much she loved your seed was something every man would dream of, even if they didn't know it.

He felt something start to awaken inside of him.

Lyn smirked as glanced up and gazed into his eyes, seeing that behind his icy-coated eyes, now burning a fire lit by a dragon. That would set her plains ablaze.

* * *

"HAH! HARDER! DEEPER! DON'T STOP ROY!"

The young lord gave a slight growl at the demand, but obeyed it nevertheless as he drove his cock in and out of Lyn's depths, her legs bending and extending periodically in the air as Roy's grip on their thighs helped to spread them and keep them from embedding his movements.

He plunged in and out of his partner's dripping sex, entranced as he watched Lyn wither and squirm beneath him, moaning and calling out his name with every thrust that had his sword fully sheathed in her scabbard. She still wore her dress, though the knots tying the slit on the skirt part were undone, allowing it to be spread out like a blanket under her form as she lay on her back with her ass slightly raised off the bed. Her inner skirt, however, had its front flipped over to allow Roy unimpeded access to his folds, where the lacy black panties that had covered it at first were now dangling around one of her squirming legs. Both of which still encased in her formal heeled white boots.

Her arms meanwhile, were tightly gripped the sheets beneath her, trying to support her body and brace it from his assault, with one above her head while the other gripped beside it. Her jiggling bosom still contained in her stained top, while her face went through a storm of emotions that usual switched between overwhelming pleasure and blissful happiness. Her signature high tied ponytail appearing to become slightly undone under his assault.

Roy meanwhile, still wore most formal attire His pants bunched above his knees as he did his best to push through the restricting attire and fuck Lyn as desperately as he could and she so clearly loved.

If either could, they would've stripped the other of their clothing without a second thought. But that would take too much time for them. Time that could've been spent fulfilling their desires. And so they push through, even if it meant staining and damaging the detailed attire with their sinful actions.

_ 'I'll figure up some excuse to give to Oboro, latter' _Lyn thought before letting out a shrill moan as Roy gave a particularly deep thrust that speared her needy folds with a rough push while pressing against her womb, as though reminding it that it would be the dick to drench it in its seed.

Already Roy had lost himself to his primal needs. Lyn's body lighting a fire in him that she's experienced once before, and relished being burned in again. She offered her plains to the dragon that now claimed it as its domain. He wanted, no, needed to mark every part of her, claim her as his own.

"GIVE IT TO ME ROY! ALL OF IT!"

And Lyn seemed just as eager to offer herself up.

Lyn gasped as she Roy's grip around her thighs tightening, using all his strength and her flexibility to their advantage, he pushed the slender limbs down on either side of her. Dropping himself fully into and onto her one last time, as she felt her walls clamp down around his cock, her folds being flooded by both his juices and her own.

Her mouth went wide with a long, deep and lustful moan, while her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her vision turning into a world of white.

* * *

_ "Ahh~!" _

" _ SLURP~" _

Lyn bit down on her finger while her other hand tightly gripped the sheets beside her, her upper back pressing deeply onto the bed while she arched her lower back up. Pushing her hips, and more importantly groin further against Roy's face as he ate her out. Her gaze wandering down as she looked at the bulge under her dress that he under, his bottom half sticking out while her long, still booted legs flailed about.

The primal young lord was able to regain enough of his senses to make the decision of rewarding Lyn for her services, and he decided the best way to do that, was to take a long, deep drink of the lake she held on her plains. His grip on her thighs tightening as he held them steady while keeping them over both his shoulders. Feeling their muscles flex and extend every time his tongue moved in a particular fashion. Her voice rising with moans and whimpers followed by a husky encouragement of his name.

Roy wanted, no needed to do this, it mattered not that he tasted his seed mixed along with her juices from the previous times he filled her up. He needed to make her cum again as best he could, and focus just on her, giving her the treatment she deserved.

"Ahh!" Lyn gasped as Roy's tongue burrowed its way deep inside of her passage. Before proceeding to wiggle around and rub itself against all of her bumps.

_ 'Is, is he better than last time?' _ Lyn thought, reminiscing to when Roy decided to take a drink out of her plains when they were having a bath in the river during their mission. Even with his memory loss, it felt as though he was just as good as back then, or maybe it was just how desperately relieved and happy she was getting this.

Either way, it felt incredible, enough so that Lyn's feet came crashing down on Roy's back, heels digging into his spine and help push his face deeper against her groin, as a single need to get his tongue to go deeper commanded her actions.

Roy didn't seem to mind, as he kept wiggling his tongue and slurping away, intent to drink her away till her last drop and then some. Intent to get her to climax once again and give him a fresh source to drown himself in.

His actions were enough for her to forgo holding in any of the sounds she made, releasing her hold on her finger as both her hands swoop over her dress and pushed the fabric down against the part she assumed to be Roy's head, helping to keep her further against her folds as she moaned loud and hard.

Gods, was she thankful that the Heros' private rooms were soundproof, otherwise, someone would've surely heard them by now.

"RooooOOOOYYYY!" She screamed, her body convulsing around her hips as her walls began to spasm, her floodgates opening as she gasped at the feeling of them running down her passage and into the awaiting mouth of her lover. A wave that caused her body to arch up traveling from her bottom to her head as her limbs and torso went stiff momentarily, before going limp.

_ "Uhhhh~" _She groaned out, twitching in both her afterglow and letting out a slight moan every once and a while as Roy continued to drink the juices still contained in her passage and clean her completely. His tongue causing sparks that traveled all over her body as she held one arm atop her head.

But still, even in her blissful state, one, surprisingly non-lewd thought was on her mind.

Both her and Roy's decision to focus on fucking and not remove their formal attire, was starting to come back to bite them, as their clothes now clung very uncomfortable against their skin. Drenched in their sweat and stained with countless marks of their sinful affairs, with a few rips and tears in places that weren't supposed to move in ways they were forced to to accommodate the two's fucking.

"We need to take a shower," She simply stated in a dry, tired tone.

Roy seemed to pause at hearing the suggestion, before going back to rolling her tongue inside of her and continue to drink her up.

"Uhhh~" She groaned once again, slightly arching her lower back off the ground in an instinctual need to get more from the feeling, "Ok, after you finish, we can continue, but in the shower ok."

Roy voiced no objections to that.

* * *

"Ahh, yeah Roy, just like that~" Lyn cooed approvingly as her lover's hands traveled over her curves, with one palm planting itself atop the bottom of her neck while the other placed itself over her lover back. Gently rubbing the areas in a soothing motion that helped to relieve the aches she had accumulating as the two lounged around in his bath.

She remembered comparing her sessions with Roy akin to that of one of a grueling yet rewarding training session. Unfortunately, with their restrictive clothing, they had forgotten to '_ stretch' _some body parts.

Still, it wasn't that bad, certainly not enough to feel painfully sore, a good warm path and a light massage along with some proper rest would be enough.

And it didn't hurt to feel Roy's strong hands around her bare body once again.

"This is, nice," Lyn commented as she leaned back, pressing her back into Roy's chest. While Roy's tub wasn't small, it wasn't that large either. Meaning the two would need to be close to share.

Something neither was against.

"Your skin is so smooth," Roy spoke as his palms glided over her pale texture, feeling himself in awe at being able to just simply appreciate her body like this now that his lust had been quelled for now.

"_ Oh~ _, yet someone else seems really hard."

Perhaps he had spoken too soon.

Lyn smirked as she lightly grinded her behind against Roy's pelvis, hearing the boy behind her hiss and groan as she pinned his hardening length between her buttocks.

Turning her head back towards him, Lyn flashed her embarrassed lover a bright smile.

"Why don't I help smooth you out as well?" She suggested.

Roy tense up slightly, ready to accept her offer, only to wrap his arms around her form, surprising the Sacaen beauty as he held her close, restricting her movement as he placed a chin on her shoulder.

"Later," He simply stated, "I, wanna hold you like this for just a bit more."

Lyn felt her cheeks slightly red up, her smile widening as she leaned back into him, placing her own hands on top of him.

"Sure," She agreed.

Lyn finally had Roy back, and she would cherish every moment of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Summer's in full effect, so what better opportunity to move onto the next Lyn alt that the swimsuit? This was an enjoyable one to write, got to try some creative positions, so hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The Hotrealms, an exquisite world that the Order the Heroes had access to. With the summer sun providing the perfect heat to pair with the vast, cool ocean below connected to the tropical beach that lined it. A variety of stands and structures ingrained into the landscape as to not take away from its beauty.

"It's wonderful," Lyn commented with a smile as bright as the sun as she leaned over the railing of the pier that held the portal back to the Order's castle. The Sacean overlooked the vast ocean, its blue hue while also clear enough to look through was stunning as she saw all the life under the sea in a way she never had back home. And tilting her head straight down, she saw her reflection.

The girl smiled at her own face, the band keeping her high-done ponytail in check lined with a variety of white flowers with a yellow-tinted one atop. Her smile morphed into a smirk as she gazed at the bikini-clad body it was attached to. Her top and bottoms a hue of blue similar to her usual dress, with her bikini consisting of a dark-golden strap at its top that ran over the top of her breasts and her back to keep the fabric secured around her due to the lack of shoulder-straps, while the bottom of the top was lined with frills. Her bottoms were much simpler, with the only other part of note being the brown side-ties that held it together. With the rest of her attire consisting of accessories, from the brown, basket-stamped belt around her waist to the large, brownish-gold ribbon along with the green and brown fur wrapping tied around it. Her feet wearing a pair of strapped, brown sandals as her wrists were covered in short, black sleeves.

This was easily the most revealing attire she had ever openly worn. Her regular outfit may have shown off her legs, and her festival dress may have highlighted her breasts, but with this one, all her attributes were on display, including her slim-waist and round hips, among other things.

She looked stunning, and she couldn't wait for Roy to be stunned by it.

"Lyn!" A cheerful voice called out.

Ah, perfect timing.

Turning around, the Sacean woman faced her lover, covering her inwardly mirth-filled-grin with a serene smile as he stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of her. And as he took her in, Lyn decided to do the same.

Roy's attire consisted of a short-sleeved, open, purple-blue shirt that exposed his chest. His bottoms were white shorts lined with a golden ring near the bottoms, a calf-strap wrapped around one of his legs, and sandals that matched his shirt. Topped off with the beaded string she had gifted him during the Love-Abounds festival wrapped around his neck.

He looked great, amazing eye-candy, all for her to taste. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Finishing her examination, and believing she had let him stare enough, the women decided to tease her lover a bit as she leaned forward, helping to highlight her cleavage as she placed her hands behind her back, flashing him a smile and spoke.

"You know, while we aren't exactly hiding our relationship, there's only so much someone can stare before others take notice."

That snapped the boy out of his gaze, his cheeks taking a similar shade to his hair as embarrassment took over that caused him to stutter a response.

"So-Sorry. You're just, really breath-taking, as always."

Lyn's gained a small blush and smile from his words, his honesty making her heart flutter. "Thanks," she replied, before flashing him a smirk, "You're not so bad yourself. I'm afraid to take my eyes off you, otherwise, some young maiden may come to snatch you up."

"I-I would never allow that to happen! My love is only for you!" Roy responded earnestly, causing his lover to giggle.

"I'm just teasing Roy," She assured, before gesturing down at her own attire with a look and adding, "Though then again, my warning could apply to me as well. I don't mean to boast, but, I don't think it's a stretch to say your compliment of breath-taking may have been a bit modest for my current attire."

Walking up to him before he could even respond, the green-haired girl gave him a bright smile as she leaned close to his blushing face and said, "So let's make sure to stay close to each other for the rest of the day, ok?"

Roy nodded furiously. Lyn chuckling at his actions, before looking down by his side, and staring curiously as she focused on the bag he was carrying.

"What is that stuff?" She gestured to it curiously.

Roy's blush vanished, his face returning into a more energetic one as he explained what it was he had procured before meeting her, "Oh, this? I ran into Anna after getting my swimwear, and she offered me a few items to help us properly enjoy the beach, there are some towels, a few snacks, oh, and she also suggested this umbrella to give us some shade by sticking it into the sand!" He gestured to the large, red, and green striped umbrella he was carrying in his other hand, Lyn finding herself staring mildly surprised he had gone through the trouble of preparing when this little trip had been mostly the spur of the moment impulse by her.

She smiled warmly at him.

That smile made Roy's heart skip a beat and have him relaxing as his thoughts focused on her, and than remembering something he had prepared.

"Oh!"

Lyn blinked as Roy's face transformed into one of realization as though a light had appeared over his head. Rummaging through his bag quickly, Roy proceeded to pull out a small box, before extending it out to Lyn.

The ponytailed girl gazed at it for a bit, before glancing at him with a look of small confusion. But the boy only smiled and nodded at her as he lightly shook the box in front of her up and down to encourage her to take it and open it up.

Deciding to do just that, Lyn grabbed a hold of it, carefully pulling off the top, and almost gasping in surprise.

There inside sat a brown, leather collar, and hanging from it was a beautiful, golden seashell.

Lyn looked at the accessory, and back at Roy, who was smiling brightly at her. Chuckling, the girl took out the accessory as she carefully wrapped it securely around her neck. Once she was done, she gave a small pose to Roy, making sure to lean slightly forward and tilt her head up to help highlight her new accessory.

"So?" She asked, slightly nervous as though she was some young, inexperienced girl in love, not that it was that far off. But still, with the things they had done, she should've been much more confident. Then again, she supposed it was a good sign he was able to make her feel like this.

Roy smiled brightly back, "I don't know how, but you look even better."

Lyn chuckled as she brought a hand up to grasp the seashell, "You know, I'm feeling a bit bad, you went through the trouble of preparing all this for me, and I don't really have anything to give back."

Roy shook his head at her words, "It's a gift, there's no need to pay it back. Besides, your happiness is all I'm asking for."

Lyn shook her head playfully at him, running a hand through her swaying hair as she said, "There you go again, talking like that makes me want to think of a way to give back to you even more," She playfully replied, before giving an equally playful sigh and saying, "But I guess this will have to do for now."

Leaning forward, the Sacean girl planted her lips on her lover, resting her hands on his shoulders to support herself as they locked-lips, passionate enough to express her gratitude without exchanging any tongue. She knew she teased him for possibly being too obvious earlier, and there was no doubt at least one of their fellow heroes witnessing this, but she could care less.

Pulling away, Lyn giggled at the love-stricken, stunned look he was giving her, cheeks once again as red as his hair as a small smile crept upon his face.

But Lyn didn't find herself in the mood to wait for him to come out of his daze naturally, so spinning on her heel to turn around as her ponytail twirled alongside her, she walked forward with a playfully, excited skip in her steps and walking off, looking back to him and calling out, "Come on! Let's go find a good spot for just the two of us!" She briefly closed her eyes at him as she gave a bright smile before turning back.

That was enough to snap Roy out of it. And after briefly shaking his head, he was already heading after his lover.

* * *

"This looks like a fine place, don't you think, Roy?"

"Yeah, it looks great."

The two stood next to each other in their own little personal cove of the beach. No one else was around, the rocky perimeter on the water's side and the thick, lush forest to their behind, along with the length of the path they took to get her to ensure their privacy.

"We can have all the fun we want here, eh Roy?" Lyn asked with a cheerful voice and sultry undertone, noticing the way her lover went slightly tense.

Leaning against him, she had her arms, already squeezed round his own hug a bit tighter, making sure to press her breasts against his forearm as well.

Lyn had to admit, she had taken up to teasing Roy in a way she never expected to enjoy so much. She just found it so fun the way he would get slightly tense and nervous at these sorts of things. Especially considering the beast he could turn to when he let it loose. But that was part of his charm to her, and she loved that part of him, just like she loved all of him.

"Let's make sure to enjoy this for as long as we can, ok?" She spoke a bit softer, her sultry undertone still there, but now surrounded by another tone, one of love. The pure, and the naughty, she wanted to enjoy it all here, with him. Further emphasizing her point by leaning her head on his shoulder.

And that declaration wasn't lost to Roy, who leaned his head on her head. The two standing there, doing nothing but just standing and leaning on each other. The rhythmic sounds of the waves soothing in the background, but what was more soothing for them, was the breathing and heartbeat of the other.

* * *

"_Ahhhh~" _, it's almost been an hour now and we haven't even gone into the water, but resting like this under the shade next to each, feels so nice I don't want it to end." Lyn all but purred. Her legs extended out on the large towel beneath her as she sat up, leaning against Roy's back with her own, who was in a similar position to her, but with one leg bent and its knee close to his chest. Each of them having a hand by their side, entwined with their lover's. Next to them, the large parasol Roy had brought was planted into the sandy-ground and expanded above them, providing a refreshing, soothing shade from the sun's heat.

Well, refreshing for Lyn at least, Roy seemed unbothered by the sun's rays. Most likely due to his Mother.

"Do you want to go in?" Roy asked, tilting his head slightly back as he responded to her earlier comment.

But the sacean simply shook her head, "I'm still a bit content to enjoy this moment for a bit longer, but what about you?"

"I'm with you right now, that's good enough for me,"

Lyn smiled at his words, a light blush coming onto her face. Ready to end the conversation and just enjoy the silence with him, but as eyed down by their sides, she took a peek into the open bag, noticing a strange container inside that seemed akin to some shampoo, but otherwise she couldn't tell anything else.

"Hmm?" She reached inside to grasp it, pulling it out, she read the label inscribed, "Sun-Screen?"

She felt Roy jolt lightly behind her, giving an _ "Oh!" _ before turning around to look over her shoulder down at the bottle with her, "I forgot to tell you about this!"

Lyn turned slightly and eyed him with a slightly curious look, "Mind telling me what it is?"

Roy did just that, "I got it from Anna, she said it's some sort of lotion that's supposed to help protect you from the sun."

"Oh~" That answered a question for the princess, she remembered wondering how one was supposed to be protected from the sun in these sorts of clothing.

Roy continued talking "Apparently it works by spreading it on exposed skin and letting it settle for a bit to sink it. Though she told me I would most likely not need it, another boon from my mother's heritage."

"Hmmm, well in that case, I guess I should start applying it, I wouldn't want a sunburn now," Lyn stated, not waiting for a response from Roy as she opened the cap up and squeezed a bit of the thick, white gel onto her open palm. Immediately noticing how it felt heavier than the other types of lotions she's used before.

Placing back down the bottle, Lyn began to cup her hands and rub the lotion around it, before spreading it up her arms. Covering more and more of her pale-skin in a layer of white.

Something she found herself doing more often when she started her relationship with Roy.

But that was something else, this was more for protection. And so, after reaching her shoulders and dabbing parts of her face, Lyn once again grabbed the bottle and poured out a new pile of gel to work with, beginning with the exposed skin of her cleavage.

The bikini-clad warrior didn't even notice Roy's stunned, wide-eyed expression as she practically groped at her at the parts of her exposed chest, even letting out a light moan at the new sensation on the sensitive skin coupled with a firm touch, even if it was her own. But she paused upon hearing a gulp right next to her.

Turning her gaze sidewards, Lyn caught Roy's entrance staring before the Boy tried to quickly look away as though he hadn't just been staring at her. Why was that, she wondered? She was just applying the lotion to her skin, which included her chest as well.

_ 'Oh,' _

That's right, her chest. For all her teasing, Lyn had forgotten just how easily Roy could be entranced by even the simplest of things provided it involved her, be it eating, talking, or just applying shampoo on herself.

That last one had led to more than a few trysts in the shower that caused them to get more dirty than they had entered in.

Lyn smirked, a plan now formulating in her mind as a switch had been flicked. It was almost midday and the pair had yet to have some fun on their little vacation.

Time to start.

_ 'But first, a bit more teasing to help rile him up.' _ Lyn thought. Making sure to get Roy's attention by burning one of her hands into the valley of her breasts, lathering up the skin even though it wouldn't be exposed to the sun's lights. Letting herself give a few, low yet cute moans to help catch his attention. And giving a glance to her side, Lyn found that she did.

Continuing to apply more lotion to her skin, Lyn had her hands gracefully slide down her form. Glazing over her curves, from her waist to her hips, to even circling around her stomach. And she made sure to show off her legs, as she pulled them in, one at a time, bending the limb to get the front of her thighs, before moving downwards. Making sure to undo the straps and remove her sandals before lathering up her feet.

Glancing towards Roy once again, Lyn found herself more than pleased to see Roy's breathing haven deepen. Now it was time to move onto the next step.

Lyn had a hand move towards her back and tried as best as she could to naturally make it seem like she was having trouble moving it up and down. Letting out a sigh, the girl shook her head before turning to Roy. Her lover quickly catching her gaze and does his best to look focused on her face and not transfixed on her body like he did just moments before.

"Roy?" She began, causing his ears to twitch as Lyn continued, "Do you think you could help apply some of this sunscreen on my back? I may be flexible, but I'm having some trouble properly reaching back there," She jokingly added the last part.

Not thinking much of it, Roy quickly nodded his head, eliciting a delightful giggle from Lyn that had his heart skipping a beat. His cheeks gained a light blush as she gave a peak to his lips before saying, "Thanks, you're the best."

And with that, she handed him to the bottle and laid down on the towel chest first. Getting comfortable by resting her head on the hands as she stretched her body out, her legs extended out.

Roy meanwhile, was starting to realize the folly of his hasty agreement, as while smearing his hands with the sun-screen in preparation, he noticed just how tantalizing Lyn appeared under the shade. The curvature of her back as it arched down from her head to reach the crevice of her ass, as those pale, impressive cheeks reached high and out before rounding back down towards her muscular thighs before continuing down to her slender legs.

He could already feel the knot of his trousers being tested as a tent was forming down below.

"Roy~" Lyn's voice sang, snapping him out of his trance as she kept her eyes closed while calling to him, clearly she was getting tired of waiting.

And so, taking a deep gulp, Roy pressed his hands down on her back, and Lyn immediately let out a noise that balanced between a coo and a moan. Her mouth continued to let out small, relieved noises as his hands roamed and pressed down on her fair skin, applying more and more sun-screen to it.

"You know, you should probably make sure it's evenly spread out," Lyn's voice advised, wiggling her hips a bit to move his hands in place. And so, doing as he was told, Roy glazed his hands over the parts he already been to, his hand sliding even more easily over her skin as though it was gliding, It made him relax a bit, and made him realize, he didn't need to be so nervous.

_ 'We're lovers, no need to be shy,' _He told himself as his hands pressed a bit more firmly against her form, eliciting a surprised, but not unhappy gasp from the girl below as she proceeded to giggle.

"Your hands are so firm and big, yet so gentle." She stated, feeling her body relaxing into his grip, "I know I get to feel them around me every night, but I think I may want to be a bit greedy and feel'em more often."

Roy chuckled at her little tease, even if his cheeks were slightly red, "Say the word, and I'll do it." He stated.

"Then do you mind getting the back of my legs as well?" She asked, wiggling said limbs in a fun effort to entice him.

"It would be my pleasure," Roy wasted no time in moving down to her ankles, his grip light enough to help slide around down her feet before traveling back up as he delicately yet firmly applied the sun-screen around the slender limbs, even allowing himself a few squeezes around her thighs, something that had her purring in delight.

But, upon looking down, he decided to give a delightful squeeze just a bit above as well.

_ "Ahh~" _ Lyn yelped upon being caught off guard, feeling her perky rear being held in a firm grip while its exposed skin was being lathered in lotion. She turned her head to glare at the culprit, yet all she could do was smirk.

"Someone's getting bold." She teased.

To which Roy merely chuckled, "I know you said your legs, but this skin is exposed as well, and it would be a shame if any harm came to it,"

Lyn chuckled at his words especially when she felt him give her rear another firm, yet gentle squeeze, "Make sure to take _ extra _ time in making sure you did it just right," She told him, before resting her head back down on her hands, "And don't be afraid to get _ under _the bathing suit as well, there's no telling when parts of it might ride up and expose what's underneath."

Roy shook his head in amusement, before doing just as he was told. Allowing himself to enjoy his current situation as he pressed down against his lover's marvelous butt.

Lyn meanwhile, continued to enjoy the feeling of her lover's firm grip on her behind. In truth, her rear had gotten a bit, well, insensitive due to all her riding over the years, but a touch like Roy's, no, Roy's touch itself, left delightful sparks that traveled up her spine. But she was starting to feel something heat up inside.

And glancing back, she could see Roy was feeling it as well.

Roy continued his groping, the sunscreen having long since been applied and settling. Having changed his position from resting by her side, to position his knees on either side of her and sitting just above her thighs.

Leaving his tenting trousers in the perfect position, for Lyn to push her butt back against, eliciting a moan from the two as she pressed her covered sex against his own. His stiffening member doing its best to try and pierce inside of her despite all the layers.

"You know," Lyn began, her voice taking on a low and sultry tone, "You seem to have run out of sun-screen."

She pushed back harder against his rousing dragon, eliciting another moan from the young hero, "But there seems to be container right in there,"

Roy found himself blushing at Lyn's statement, quickly putting two and two together at what she meant and wanted. With her desires being more clear as she turned around and gave him a lustful gaze.

"Take it out," She practically ordered.

Roy quickly obeyed, Lyn's grin widening as she saw him hastily undo the strings holding up his swimsuit and fishing out his dick, pulsing in full length for her.

"Looks like it'll be a bit difficult to squeeze the sun-screen out of that hard, rigid thing," She spoke, moving her hands down to her hips, before planting them on both of her firm cheeks and spreading them apart. Sinking the fabric of her swimsuit further into the valley created by her asscheeks, exposing more and more of their pale skin.

"Maybe placing it here will help to squeeze it out," She suggested.

A suggestion Roy wasted no time in taking, as he placed his no aching member down into the holding she was creating, letting out a sigh of relief when she let go of her hold and had her ass-cheeks smoother his member in their firm, yet soft hold. Akin to the feeling of her breasts, but just a bit firmer.

The two said nothing, the mood around them having fully shifted into what it was leading to, Roy allowing himself to thrust in and out of the confines of Lyn's ass cheeks as he kept a firm hold on their sides, pressing them firmly against one another to keep the tight yet soft embrace they were creating.

Lyn meanwhile, brought back her hands to rest under her chin, a smirk on her face as she lightly bit into one of her fingers to stiffen her moans. Enjoying the feeling of Roy's contrasting hot yet cool dick that was thrusting in and out of her cheeks, sending delightful sparks through her body as the force behind them had her breasts smushing further into the ground. Leaving her with deep breaths as she felt her swimsuit get wetter for the first time today, and not for its intended use.

"Gods~"

Roy was finding himself in awe, it couldn't have been less than a few minutes since he started, but he could already feel his release fast approaching, causing his thrusts to become more and more frantic as he was practically smacking Lyn's asschecks with every thrust, causing the skin to ripple in his hands while the noise was filling the cove alongside the waves.

"Lyn," He gasped, ready to warn her of his impending release.

"Do it," She replied simply with a low, hazy tone, having already known he was close. Already moving her ponytail off to the side while bringing her forearms back to cover the back of her head to make sure none of his more _ potent _shots stained her hair.

And so, with one final thrust, he pushed himself as far into the hole he created with her asscheeks as he could and pushed his engorged tip out the other end, ropes of his cum shooting all over her back.

Lyn moaned along with Roy as she felt him unload wave after wave of his seed onto her, she could practically feel it covering her in its thick coating. It was astonishing just how much he could let out.

But eventually, he stopped, made evident as she felt him lean a bit forward while loosening the grip on her butt, her ears picking up the deep breaths he took from what seemed like a great orgasm. Lyn meanwhile, brought her hands back to her face, the backs of which having been covered in their fair share of cum. And so, she licked it up, deciding to enjoy what had quickly become her favorite snack while allowing Roy a bit to rest.

Oh, but she wasn't done, not when he had yet to actually do what she had asked for.

"Roy~" She called back, catching his attention as she continued, "Aren't you supposed to smear that sun-screen all over me? It'll be a waste if you just let it sit in one spot."

Lyn smirked while her body shivered as she felt his strong hands firmly press back down against her back, lathering her skin up in a layer of his cum.

Oh, this was so dirty, especially since this was in public.

And gods did she love it.

* * *

"Come on Roy, I promise I won't let go," Lyn told him with a soothing tone followed by a slight giggle as she saw her lover continue to tense up the deeper into the water she pulled him.

The redhead hero though, didn't look convinced by her words, "That what you said last time," Roy grumbled, face half turned away with an annoyed and uneasy look. One that had Lyn sighing a bit.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I thought you'd be fine, you were doing so well, and you've got this thing," The green-haired woman gestured to the circular floaty-ring Roy was using, light blue in color with a few red stripes as he was in the middle, leaning over one side and gripping it with one hand while his other held onto Lyn's hand.

Roy finally turned to look at her, "Still," He stated, wanting to say more, but refrained himself before potentially snapping her, lowering his head with a vulnerable look, "I'm just, not good at swimming, never have been. Even with this tube, I don't feel all that safe, except with you."

The last part was barely above a whisper, but Lyn could hear it, it made her frown a bit at her earlier actions. When she found out Roy didn't know how to swim, that was one of the reasons she was so instant on coming her for their day-off. Wanting to teach her lover the skill and have fun doing so.

But she seemed to have pushed him a bit too far, as their last attempt had them going chest high in water depth, before she discreetly moved away from him, wanting him to try and paddle to her.

Her timing couldn't have been worse, as a large wave suddenly appeared, and while Lyn would've been able to easily dive under it, Roy wasn't as fortunate, as he got swept up under the wave. Separated from the tube as it drifted back to the shore while Lyn had to dive under to retrieve him as he was forced to cough up a bit of sea-water.

So, taking a deep breath, she dove back under the water, one hand still holding onto him as she used it to pull herself a bit closer, brushing against his legs and then moving back up.

"Ghaa!" She gasped, taking in a fresh gulp of air, her compressing chest push to and against Roy's chest as they were smothered together due to the fact they were both on the inside of the tube. Her drenched ponytail clinging along her back a bit heavily as Roy looked at her bit stunned. Both by sudden actions, and just how beautiful she looked close to him.

"Lyn-..." She cut him off, gently placing a finger on his lips, before moving that hand behind his neck, pulling their heads close enough so that their foreheads were touching against the other, all while she still held his hand with her other.

"I swear, this time I won't let go'," Her sweat, gentle voice told him, quickly giving him a peck on the lips that had him blushing before he had the hand gripping the tube wrap around her waist, pulling her closer in. An action that had her smiling.

"Don't worry about the ocean, or anything else around us, just focus on us, together in this tube, in each other's arms." Lyn's voice told him with a tone that was as soft as a refreshing breeze. Her lover obeyed her words as he did just that. The two floating alongside the coast, in their tube, bodies pressed against one another and they held onto each other. Their foreheads still resting against the other's as they felt the warmth of each other's breaths, eyes close to allow as they allowed themselves to relax.

There, alongside the cove, they floated, letting the ocean's waves gently rock them up and down as they felt the feet occasionally brush up against the seafloor as the wave's pulled and pushed them in one area of their secluded area of the beach. Lyn hummed a gentle tune, one hand occasionally squeezing Roy's, while the other played with his fiery, though currently damp locks of hair, knowing he always seemed to like her hand running through them. It was comforting to both of them.

Perhaps a bit too comforting to one of them.

"You know," Lyn started with a small grin and chuckle, "When I said to focus on just us, I didn't think you'd get like this," The Sacean pressed her upper pelvis against the growing lump in his trunks, eliciting a small gasp from Roy as the grip he had around her waist tighter.

"So-sorry," The young hero apologized, looking bashful as he continued, "You're just so beautiful, and holding you here, like this, I couldn't help myself."

His words caused Lyn to giggle, responding by pulling his lips in for a quick kiss, "You know, you should stop apologizing for this, I've never once been angry about it." She told him, her voice carrying an air of playfulness with a sultry breeze that had Roy shiver slightly. A fact that did not go unnoticed by his partner as she pressed himself a bit more into him.

"I wonder if it's a good thing you've gotten tenser from me than the water?" She spoke, "I mean, that would mean your fear of it had subsided enough that you can focus on me instead."

Lyn found herself caught off-guard when Roy brought his lips to her, exchanging a passionate kiss that left her on the defensive as she found herself moaning into his mouth. Taking in a gasp of air, as he pulled away, Lyn wiped away her mouth with the back of her hand, looking at her lover with a surprised, yet approving look.

"Where did that come from?" She asked, half-joking and half-serious.

"From you," Roy responded with a slight smile, a bit nervous, yet also glad on how he acted. Continuing to speak as he told her, "It doesn't matter where we are, be it on the battlefield, or here, you're also my focus,"

Lyn turned away a bit, a blush coming onto her face with a small, bashful smile.

Only for that smile to transform into a smirk as she faced him once again with a sultry and hungry look. One that Roy recognized, and gulped at.

"Then in that case, let me show you that focus is well-deserved." She told him with a husky tone, quickly bringing her mouth to his neck as she lightly bit into it, sending his body shuddering as he felt her tongue lick and travel up his neck to the side of his head until it was nibbling around his earlobe. No doubt tasting the remnants of the seawater that drenched it a while ago, but Lyn seemingly didn't case as she kept going.

"Just relax love," She told with a soft, caring tone that had Roy holding back as she continued to grind her body against his own, "Consider this my apology for earlier,"

And with that, the woman slipped her hand down his chest and into his trunks, eliciting a gasp from Roy as he felt her grasp his hardened shaft, giving it a few, solid pumps to have it up to full mast. A strange feeling to Roy considering the fact both her hand and his member were underwater. But that didn't change the fact that it felt damn good.

But as Lyn focused on that, Roy allowed himself to have some fun as well, namely moving the hand wrapped around her waist down and grabbing a hold of her ass. Eliciting a small moan from Lyn who then giggled as she allowed him to continue his fun. Feeling herself getting more and more excited with each passing moment.

Deciding that his member was fully ready, Lyn move her head back and looked down into the clear, seawater, seamlessly had her arm push down his trunks and fished his dick out, freeing it so that they could both see it float around under the sea only for it to be squished against his stomach and her own.

But that didn't last long, as Lyn quickly had her hand that was underwater move to her own swimwear next, pulling aside the fabric along her folds easily and exposing it. And so, wrapping a hand around his neck and having one grasp his dick, Lyn lifted herself up in the tube and along Roy, before letting herself sink down onto his member, a moan escaping both their lips as her walls eagerly wrapped around him tight enough that not even the seawater could seep through, and even if her walls weren't tight, his large girth would've been more than enough to accommodate.

"Ahh~" They both gasped as her pelvis touched down against him, signaling to them he was completely inside, a feeling neither of them were ever tired of. Neither moving to grow accustomed to the feeling, and even then, Roy's dick moved in and out of her folds at a gentle pace due to the ocean's waves gently rocking them up and down, Lyn's legs meanwhile, hooked around the back of his thighs.

The two said nothing, eyes closed as they both leaned back against their respective inward-sides of the ring float, Roy still gripping Lyn's but while another hand rested on her waist. Lyn meanwhile, held onto the back of his neck with her other arm and hand grasping on the outside of their float, using it to gently sway her hips side to side, but mostly letting the waves guide their hips as they fucked in a way they rarely did, slow, gentle, and in no rush.

They both had to admit, this was a nice change of pace from their usual intense couplings, not that they would ever give that up. Fucking till you dropped was something they had both come to love.

"Ah~" Lyn's mouth went slightly agape, ringing out small pants and moans as she felt her insides filled up with his cock, before it moved out, making her feel needy for its return until it did, again and again. Still letting the ocean's waves control the ascent and descents of her hips, while she focused on swaying them in circular motions, all while making sure to squeeze Roy's prick with a tight, yet still soft hold that would enhance both their pleasures.

"Roy~" She moaned, moving her back off from her side of the float and leaning against her lover, the arm that was wrapped around his neck now moved to the float's outside walls, while her other hand gripped his shoulder and its arm laid against his chest. The sacean also rested her own head atop of his other shoulder by her chin, her pants and moans coming out more and more frequently as they more often than not called out Roy's name with need and lust.

And it started to awaken the beasts that laid within the young lord, to find the woman he had come to cherish and love like no other, in his arms as she called out for him made him feel something he just couldn't describe.

And it made him want more.

"Huh?" Lyn let out a confused gasp as she felt Roy's grip around her tighten enough that not even the waves were able to move her hips, turning to him she wondered what he was planning only to let out a small squeal as she felt herself lifted up, squeaks coming from the float as they both rubbed against it as Roy moved them around. All while never letting go of her with one of his arms as her sex was still connected with his, and by the time it was over, she found that their position on the floating-ring was different.

Lyn blinked as she looked around at her new position, Roy had brought them up and out of the ring's inner circle, positioning himself atop of it as his legs were swung over one side and his back rested against the other, with Lyn pelvis atop his lap. Her legs fell down past his sides, still floating in the water as her chest rested against his, their arms still wrapped around one another.

The bikini-clad women looked at her lover with a raised eyebrow, not showing any approval, or disapproval at his actions, more curious as to why he changed their position.

Roy chuckled up at her with a slightly embarrassed grin, "I wanted to see you better," He simply answered, his voice still carrying a slightly nervous tone, though he felt no regret.

Lyn merely closed her eyes momentarily, letting out a small chuckle that was mixed with a small moan as the waves beneath them still had their hips, and in turn their sexes lightly rocking against and inside one another. Her head slightly shook at his words, before her smile turned into a mirth-filled smirk as she replied with a husky tone, "Then make sure to watch carefully."

Roy felt his loins stir at her words, eyes focusing on her form as she lifted herself up from his chest, fully straddling his lap as she placed her hands atop his upper chest and lifted her legs from the under the water, resting the lover-halves on the outer side of his own legs over the float's ring while the top parts of her feet hooked over his shins.

Pulling her hands up from his chest for a bit, she hand moved them to the top of her head, before trailing down along her ponytail as she pulled the drenched hair over so that it was behind her, arching her chest out slightly to present her still covered breasts to him.

Once she was done, she resettled her hands on her chest, flashing the young lord a confident wink before beginning, rocking her round hips side to side, letting his dick push against one side of her snug walls at a time as the waves below them had their hips moving up and down one another, and in this new position, they could both feel his tip poking further than it had before.

"Ahh~" The Sacean woman moaned aloud, head hung low as she started to rock her hips more in tandem with the waves, using just a bit of strength to further raise herself on Roy's prick, before letting herself fall down. Causing them both to moan as he was reaching further and further inside of her with each descent.

They continued this cycle for the next few minutes, with Lyn raising herself and dropping down, hips swaying all along the way as her moans and pants got louder and needier every passing second. Her fingernails on the verge of digging into Roy's chest at the blissful sensation of him inside of her.

Roy meanwhile, was letting out deep breaths occasionally cut off by a moan, eyes narrowed yet focused on the scene in front of him. Hands planted firmly on the beautiful women's hips, doing nothing to but simply wanting to hold on at the breath-taking sight.

The water that was on her skin cascaded down Lyn's curves, with some drops shooting off on some of her harder drops. Her ponytail mostly clung to her back due to the water it was drenched in, but the more Lyn got into her movements, starting to bounce on Roy's lap, more and more strands began to stray off and flow with her movements. Her chest and butt starting to jiggle widely from her bounces, with the sounds of her ass crashing down against his thighs starting to ring around them along with the splashes of the water around them from their rough movements.

And soon enough, Roy found himself unable to hold back, making sure the pits of his knees were hooked as well as they could be over the floaty's upper walls, his back and shoulders digging as much as they could into their floaty's side as possible as he started to more actively thrust his hips up into Lyn's snug snatch. His actions eliciting a shocked but approving gasp from his lover as her pants fully transformed into loud gasps, cries, and moans. A happy grin on her face as she felt his grip on her hips tighten, helping her to lift herself further up his length till just the tip remained, before pulling her back down to slam its full length back into her.

Lyn threw her head back at the sensation, mouth agape with a loud moan, water splashing all around them as the floaty squeaked from their movements, her hips becoming frantic in their movements as her walls began to spasm and convulse, ready to tighten up and open her floodgates, ready to accept the heirs of her lover and milk every last drop.

And soon, it came, with one final ascent to just the last bit of his tip remaining inside of her, Lyn with the help of Roy, dropped down fully on her lap, pushing him till he pressed against her womb, and cried escaping her lips while a loud groan escaped his. Lyn unable to hold back any further as she finally came, walls clenching and spasming around Roy's member as it also gave out, his dick shooting rope after rope of his sperm inside of her as her walls made sure to milk out every last bit of her loads. A relieved moan escaping her lips at the feeling of being filled up.

Their combined juices were too much to be contained in Lyn's passage combined with the presence of Roy's member taking up almost all of its space. Their combined fluids seeping out and dripping over Roy's thighs and into the ocean below, diluting into the clear, sea-water.

Lyn was panting, head hung back as her body was tense, sweat glistening along her skin and replacing the seawater that had bounced off during their fucking. Mouth agape as she took breath after breath of the cove's air, hearing Roy do the same as they both continued to hold onto one another. Not wanting this blissful aftermath to end too soon.

But eventually, Lyn couldn't hold herself up any longer, and with a small push from the waves around them, she collapses atop of Roy, her breasts pressing down against his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder, their sexes still connect as she felt his dick thrust gently in and out of her from the waves, dislodging more and more of their cum. Shivering as she felt parts seep out and onto her own thighs.

Still, she could feel his dick still hard, ready to act on his desires when the time came, when his switch would be fully flipped and have them fully fuck around this cove, from the nearby rocks to the palm trees nearby. Not an inch of it would go unused once they got starting.

But first, they would have a quick break, a sentiment Lyn knew Roy shared as she felt him more firmly wrap his arms around her, holding her close as she snuggled more comfortably into him, rubbing her cheek against his neck with a grin.

They may have come here for her to teach him how to swim, but those plans were soon thrown out for their usual antics, not that she minded.

That just meant they would need to come back another time.

* * *

**A/N: That was fun, Lyn's a fun character to write, so much so that this one-shot turned into a 4 chapter series, possibly more. Though maybe not, gonna be honest, I'm pretty content to leave this story like this. But if I do come back, I'll of course have to go through one of Lyn's remaining outfits, but which one? Bridal could be fun, though both her and Roy have Nifl Resplendent outfits as well, possibilities...  
**


End file.
